A life of deceit and lies
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Following a fight, a young kitten is snatched from the Jellicle junkyard by none other than Macavity. While the Jellicles believe the kitten dead, Macavity is raising him to be one of his own, to get back at Skimbleshanks, to get back at the Jellicles.
1. Kidnapped

Okay, so this basically takes place before the movie, then during it and then after it…if that makes sense…

I don't own Cats, unfortunately.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A kitten watched the large fight from where he was hidden in a crevice in a junk pile.

Macavity had attacked the yard and Munkustrap, who had been carrying the kitten around, giving Jenny time to look after one of the other kittens, which was sick, when Macavity had suddenly attacked. Munkustrap had pushed him into the small hidden crack in the junk pile, telling him not to come out for anything. The small kitten whimpered and moved back further into his hiding place as the fighting noises got louder.

Coricopat was fighting against five hench-cats, growling furiously. He was just out of kitten-hood, but he was fighting furiously. Jenny and Skimble were fighting against a few hench-cats, while trying to protect the little kittens. Jelly and Asparagus were fighting near them, snarling and hissing at the hench-cats. Alonzo and Misto were fighting back to back, Misto using his magic to ward the hench-cats off. Tugger was fighting with Bombalurina and Demeter, helping them out. Tantomile was easily fighting off the hench-cats who were trying to attack her.

Sirus, the Protector, was fighting eight hench-cats off as his second, Munkustrap, fought against Macavity.

The kitten whimpered and moved back as Munkustrap was hit and knocked over. Macavity fell onto Munkustrap, hitting the younger Tom repeatedly across the face. Macavity paused mid-strike and grinned down at the semi-conscious Tom under him. Munkustrap rolled his head around, his half-aware blue eyes finding the hidden kitten. Munkustrap gave a small shake of his head and the kitten moved back, hiding in the junk pile. Macavity gave a small wave of his paw and some of hench-cats surged forward, grabbing Munkustrap and dragging him behind a junk pile as Macavity whispered in a hench-cats ear.

The kitten trembled and pressed his ears flat as screams echoed through the yard. Sirus started looking around wildly, looking for Munkustrap, his nephew. Coricopat nudged Alonzo and they ran, several hench-cats following them. Munkustrap was tossed back out on the ground and started to writhe slightly, trying to get back to his feet, ignoring the wounds and the laughing hench-cats. Macavity kicked Munkustrap back onto his back, hitting him. Munkustrap snarled and went to lunge when Macavity put his foot on his hip.

There was a loud pop.

Munkustrap's mouth was opened in a soundless scream as his eyes went wide with pain. Macavity laughed, leaning down and pressing his foot against Munkustrap's dislocated right hip.

Munkustrap's loud, deafening, pained scream filled the yard, causing the Jellicles to falter in their fighting. Munkustrap writhed, screaming and crying in pain. Sirus tried to get to Munkustrap but was held back by hench-cats. Macavity kicked out at Munkustrap. Munkustrap fell back onto the ground and remained still, his eyes closed. Sirus snarled loudly and ran at Macavity when he saw the state Munkustrap was in. Macavity fought back easily against the aging gray Protector.

There was a loud crash and several pained screams before Cori and Alonzo appeared back in the fighting, grinning. Macavity snarled when he saw he was missing several hench-cats.

"Hey, Macavity!" Cori called out, laughing, as he fought off more hench-cats. "If you're wonderin' where your hench-cats have gotten, they're trapped and dead underneath a junk pile to the west," Macavity snarled and knocked Sirus back, running towards the male mystic. Sirus caught Macavity and began fighting with him again.

The kitten watched horrified as Sirus was caught across the face and he fell to the floor. Macavity yelled something out and the Jellicles were forced back into the clearing, leaving the dead and the unconscious lying on the ground. The kitten whimpered, edging out slightly. He quickly backed up when he saw Macavity stroll back into the clearing, kicking Munkustrap onto his back before crouching beside him.

"Wakey, wakey, Munkus," Macavity laughed, slapping Munkustrap's face. Munkustrap gave a groan, his head rolling about slightly. The kitten listened as Munkustrap snarled slightly before Macavity slapped him once more, silencing him. Macavity smirked and poked at Munkustrap's hip. Munkustrap gave a sharp cry of pain. Macavity grinned, straddling Munkustrap, causing Munkustrap to cry out even more. Macavity hummed as he dug his claws into Munkustrap's chest, while wiggling somewhat, causing pain to strike through Munkustrap, making him cry out hoarsely, his voice beginning to disappear.

Macavity was tackled from Munkustrap by a dark gray blur. The kitten watched fearfully as the two cats fought while Munkustrap sobbed in pain on the ground.

"Aw, widdle Munkus is crying," Macavity laughed as he swiped at Sirus. "It's not often brave Munkus cries, huh, Uncle Sirus?" Sirus snarled in response, lunging at Macavity. Macavity was ready and swiped, catching Sirus's throat. Munkustrap was making whimpering noises as he writhed slightly. Macavity toed at Sirus before walking over to Munkustrap, tormenting him some more. Munkustrap gave another throaty cry as Macavity toed his hip.

"I think my hench-cats like you," Macavity laughed, his grin widening as Munkustrap's tail flicked in between his legs and his eyes went wide and fearful.

"M-Munkus," Munkustrap looked around. The kitten watched as the dark gray Tabby, Sirus, struggled over to Munkustrap.

"Uncle Sirus," Munkustrap whispered, stretching his arm out. Sirus collapsed, grabbing Munkustrap's paw tightly. Macavity was watching, smirking. Sirus reached up, rubbing Munkustrap's cheek.

"S-So proud of you," Sirus choked. "S-sorry for e-everything I s-said,"

"Sirus…Uncle Sirus!" Munkustrap cried out weakly as Sirus went limp, his eyes going glassy, blood covering his cut throat. Macavity laughed as Munkustrap tried to crawl over to his deceased uncle. Macavity hummed cheerfully as he grabbed Munkustrap's tail and slowly dragged him away from Sirus. Munkustrap yelled out in pain. Macavity laughed and the kitten whimpered, watching as Munkustrap struggled.

"Now, what to do with you, my sweet innocent little brother," Macavity smirked. Munkustrap gave a weak hiss, making a weak attempt to hit him. Macavity laughed.

"That was weak, Munkus, very weak," Macavity said. Munkustrap growled weakly. Macavity dragged his claws across Munkustrap's chest, making him give a weak cry of pain.

Macavity turned his head, listening to the sound of fighting.

"Should I kill you?" Macavity asked, looking back to Munkustrap. "Should you join Uncle Sirus, Bustopher's brother Lionel and Cassandra's big brother, Nathaniel in death?" Munkustrap looked around at the dead Toms, pain written over his face.

"Nah, I'll leave you to suffer with this hip," Macavity laughed, pressing down on Munkustrap's hip, causing him to scream.

"Nighty night, Munkus," Macavity smirked, leaning down and licking Munkustrap's cheek in a kittenish gesture. Munkustrap gave a growl, squirming as Macavity's tongue pulled his cheek up. He went still as Macavity struck him across the head, knocking him out. Macavity patted Munkustrap's bloodied chest before getting to his feet, looking around as the fighting began to spill back into the small clearing from the main clearing. Macavity casually strolled off. The kitten whimpered, looking at Munkustrap's still form.

The kitten moved back as far as he could when a pair of ginger legs walked in front of his hiding place. He slowly let his claws inch out, he could claw Macavity's legs…he could!

He whimpered, quickly moving back as Macavity's face suddenly appeared in his hiding spot.

"Well, well, I knew I was being watched," Macavity grinned, reaching in and pulling the small kitten out from his hiding spot. Macavity straightened up, holding the struggling kitten by the scruff of his neck. Macavity examined the kitten, lifting his free paw and stroking the brown patch over the kitten's left eye and across his nose.

"Pouncival, isn't it?" Macavity asked the small kitten. Pouncival hissed and swiped, but his small arms made him miss by a mile.

"Cute," Macavity smirked.

"Mummy!" Pouncival cried out, struggling.

"Oh, no, no, no," Macavity teased, holding the kitten against his chest. "We don't want your mummy over here," Pouncival struggled against Macavity's chest.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" Macavity smirked and strolled from the junk yard, holding Pouncival under his arm.

Macavity left the noises of the fight behind him as he carried the squirming kitten back to his lair. He knew his fighters would leave within the next five minutes anyway.

Macavity strolled into his lair and walked into his throne room, ignoring as the kitten cried and screamed, trying to bite his arm.

"Mummy!" Pouncival cried out.

"Dad!" The young kitten was struggling desperately in Macavity's grip.

"Shut up," Macavity muttered, walking over to his throne and sitting down, setting the kitten in his lap. Macavity looked down at the brown and white Tom, with the brown patch over his right eye and a line of brown going over his nose, the kitten was staring at him, green eyes wide as he shook.

"What have you got now?" Macavity looked at the white Persian Queen.

"A kitten, Griddlebone," Macavity answered, stroking the kitten's head.

"A Jellicle kitten?" Griddlebone asked, surprised.

"Yes, I found him hiding under a junk pile," Macavity smirked.

"What's his name?" Griddlebone asked, watching as the kitten began to doze off as Macavity stroked his back.

"Pouncival…he's the youngest son of Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks," Macavity answered.

"Are you going to kill him?" Griddlebone asked softly. "To get back at Skimbleshanks?" Every one of Macavity's hench-cats knew he harbored hatred towards Skimbleshanks.

"No, that would be too easy," Macavity answered, rolling the kitten over. Pouncival was partly asleep, lying on his back in Macavity's arms. Macavity rubbed the kitten's stomach.

"So, what are you going to do?" Griddlebone watched as a smirk made its way onto Macavity's face.

"What will kill Skimbleshanks the most?" Macavity laughed. "Other than thinking his son is gone…and then one day finding out he's my best hench-cat, that he's my son?" Griddlebone smiled, crossing her arms.

"That would destroy him," Griddlebone laughed. Macavity looked down at the dozing kitten.

"He'll need a new name…not that stupid Jellicle one," Macavity murmured. Macavity looked at the kitten as he rolled over.

"Carbucketty," Macavity said.

"Carbucketty?" Griddlebone questioned. Macavity looked at her, his silver eyes glinting.

"Yes," He growled.

"Alright then," Griddlebone sighed. "Where's he staying?"

"With me…I don't trust my hench-cats with a Jellicle kitten…and keeping his past secret from him," Macavity answered. Pouncival rolled over in Macavity's arms, his nose nuzzling into Macavity's fur.

"How old is he exactly?" Griddlebone questioned, watching as the sleeping Pouncival nosed through Macavity's fur.

"Two and a half months, I think," Macavity answered. Pouncival gave a tug in his sleep.

"Ouch, easy there, Tiger," Macavity chuckled, rolling Pounce around.

"I don't think he's weaned, Mac," Griddlebone murmured. Macavity nodded, retracting his claw completely before offering Pounce his small finger. Pounce grabbed it, suckling it in his sleep.

"Griddle, go find milk and a bottle," Macavity ordered her. "Car's going to want something when he wakes up," Griddlebone nodded and left the room. Macavity looked at the small kitten, which was sucking on Macavity's finger as he slept.

"Little Carbucketty," Macavity murmured. "Aren't I going to raise you well?" Macavity laughed.

"Skimbleshanks won't even recognize who you've become," Macavity looked at the kitten as he pushed Macavity's paw away.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I may have trouble updating tomorrow as I'm donating blood after school so…yeah.

Hopefully you like it so far!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	2. Growing up

Griddlebone walked into the room, finding Carbucketty on his back wailing and Macavity sitting near him, glaring at him.

"What's up, Mac?"

"It won't shut up!" Macavity growled. Griddlebone eyed the half empty milk bottle near Carbucketty. Griddlebone reached down, picking the kitten up and holding him near her shoulder as she walked around, patting his back. Macavity watched as she walked around the room, the kitten bawling quietly as she patted his back as he hung onto her shoulder. Macavity gave a smirk as Carbucketty burped.

"Nice one," Griddlebone laughed, looking at Carbucketty as he quieted down.

"You're actually good at that…that's surprising," Macavity smirked at Griddlebone. Griddlebone rolled her eyes.

"You can't just feed him and put him down…you need to burp him," Griddlebone told him. Griddlebone pushed Carbucketty into Macavity's arms. Carbucketty yawned and reached his paws out to the bottle once more.

"Seriously?" Macavity chuckled.

"Yes," Carbucketty grinned.

"Cheeky bugger," Macavity laughed, grabbing the bottle and sitting Carbucketty up. Griddlebone watched as Macavity expertly fed Carbucketty the bottle.

"How are you good at that?" Griddlebone asked, sitting beside Macavity.

"I used to help feed Munkus," Macavity answered quietly. "When Grizabella abandoned them,"

"What?"

"I walked into our den, I was still a kitten, and found my younger brothers on the floor, crying and wailing…Grizabella was gone, before Munkus's and Tugger's eyes even opened," Macavity said, taking the bottle away as Carbucketty pushed it away.

"I ran to Jennyanydots and she quickly came, taking Tugger and Munkustrap to her den…I helped feed Munkustrap while she fed Tugger,"

"Why Munkus?" Macavity stared at Carbucketty before standing up, hoisting Carbucketty to his shoulder and walking around and patting Carbucketty's back.

"His cry was different," Macavity answered.

"While Tugger was just plain out wailing, Munkustrap had small cries, choked cries…as if he knew he had been abandoned already," Macavity said. Macavity grinned as Carbucketty burped again.

"Impressive," Macavity laughed, rubbing Carbucketty's back.

"Boss," Macavity looked around, looking at the hench-cat.

"What?" Macavity growled, adjusting his hold on Carbucketty.

"H-He's ready, boss," Macavity nodded and walked from the room, carrying Carbucketty.

"Macavity…do you really want him to see that?" Griddlebone asked, gliding beside Macavity.

"He's going to see it enough soon…start him early," Macavity muttered, continuing on. Macavity walked into the room, Griddlebone following him.

"Huh, on kitten duties, Macavity," Griddlebone looked at the Tom chained down on the stone block…which everyone referred to as the altar. If you got taken to the altar…you were dead. Macavity gave a growl, adjusting his hold on Carbucketty. Carbucketty turned and looked at the Tom chained to the stone altar.

"I thought you would have recognized him, seeing as he is a kitten from your tribe…well, not anymore," Macavity smirked, feeling Carbucketty turn his head against his cheek. The Tom on the altar looked back at Carbucketty, squinting as he tried to get a good look at the small kitten.

"Pouncival!" The Tom cried out, struggling furiously.

"It's Carbucketty now, Matos," Macavity laughed, looking at the fuming Tom.

"You…!" Matos snarled, struggling. Macavity laughed even more, adjusting his hold once more on Carbucketty. Carbucketty stared at Matos, his head slightly tilted.

"Three of the Jellicles died today…and Munkustrap is badly hurt," Macavity boasted.

"Your younger brother, Sirus, is one of the dead."

"Bastard!"

"Father dearest wasn't there, so unfortunately I didn't get to sink my claws into him," Macavity looked at Matos as he snarled.

"So, you can die knowing at least one of your brothers is still alive," Matos yelled angrily, trying to hit Macavity, but couldn't seeing as his paws were chained to the stone tablet. Macavity nodded to his hench-cats, who grinned and walked over to the stone tablet, burying their claws deep into Matos's chest, throat, legs and face. Carbucketty whimpered and buried his face into Macavity's neck, hiding from the horrible sight. Macavity watched as Matos died before leaving the room.

"Good kitten," Macavity murmured into Carbucketty's ear. "Come on…time for you to go to bed,"

"Bum down, Car," Macavity smirked, pushing Carbucketty's rear down as he tried to pounce a mouse. Carbucketty lifted his butt up again, wiggling it slightly as he eyed off the mouse.

"Down, Car, down," Macavity told him quietly, pushing his rear down once more. Carbucketty gave a slight growl before he pounced, landing on the mouse. Macavity smiled.

"Good," Macavity said, watching as Carbucketty devoured the mouse. Carbucketty had been with him for about five months…and remembered nothing about his Jellicle life. Carbucketty looked at Macavity and grinned. Macavity smiled at him, watching as Carbucketty then started flipping about.

He was quite the acrobat.

"Macavity," Macavity looked around as Griddlebone walked in. Carbucketty grinned at her, bounding forward.

"And how's my favorite little kitten?" Griddlebone laughed, rubbing his ears.

"Great," Macavity watched as Carbucketty started flipping around once more. Macavity gave a hum, watching as Carbucketty fell and landed in a heap on the floor. He gave a chuckle as he watched Car sit up, shaking his head but still grinning. Griddlebone yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Night all," Griddlebone smiled, opening her arms. Carbucketty leapt up, hugging her tightly.

"Night, kitten," She smiled, before letting him go and leaving. Macavity rolled his eyes. Griddlebone was a massive softy…and she had a soft spot for Carbucketty. Macavity stood up.

"Come on, Car," Macavity called. Carbucketty quickly went to walk beside Macavity's side. They walked into the training room, Macavity sat down on the chair to watch. Carbucketty sat beside him.

"Pay attention to them, Carbucketty," Macavity told him. Carbucketty nodded, his green eyes fixing on the fight in front of him. After a while, Macavity looked to Carbucketty, to find him half asleep. Macavity put his paw on the back of Carbucketty's neck, digging his claws into the young kitten's shoulder. Carbucketty yelped, startling awake.

"Pay attention!" Macavity snarled at the kitten.

"Y-Yes, boss," Carbucketty stammered, trying to get the claws out of his shoulder. Macavity gave a warning hiss to him and Carbucketty went still. Macavity retracted his claws and Carbucketty gave a sniffle, looking at the wounds on his shoulder. After a while, Macavity left the fighting room with Carbucketty following him. Carbucketty walked close to Macavity, his arm brushing against Macavity's side as they walked as hench-cats leered and hissed at Carbucketty. Macavity glared at them and they went quiet. They walked into Macavity's room and Macavity pulled the kitten over to him, treating the wounds on his shoulder.

"Next time, you will pay attention," Macavity growled in Carbucketty's ear. Carbucketty nodded.

"Yes, boss,"

"And don't cry!" Macavity told Carbucketty sternly. "Only weaklings cry,"

"Yes, boss,"

"Good boy," Macavity murmured, rubbing Carbucketty's ears.

"Go flip around some more," Macavity chuckled tiredly, sitting down on the floor. Carbucketty nodded and started somersaulting around once again, though he was weary of his shoulder. Macavity yawned, grabbing Carbucketty's tail as he ran past, making Carbucketty fall onto his chest on the ground.

"Bed," Macavity yawned largely. Carbucketty nodded and quickly went to his nest, not wanting to anger Macavity. Macavity walked over to the large mattress against the back wall and collapsed onto it. He grabbed the blanket, which he didn't really need but he just used it because he wanted to, and pulled it over him, yawning largely before he fell asleep.

Macavity cracked open an eye as he felt the mattress dip slightly and heard something moving closer to him. Macavity slowly opened both eyes and saw Carbucketty standing near him, ears flattened, hunched over and tail limp, staring at him.

"Carbucketty," Macavity muttered tiredly.

"I…I had a bad dream," Carbucketty whispered, ashamed. Macavity looked at the kitten before reaching over, pulling Carbucketty over to him. Carbucketty quickly snuggled under the blanket and against Macavity's side.

"You had a nightmare?" Macavity asked, his voice impassive. He felt Carbucketty go rigid against his side.

"Sorry, boss,"

"For what?"

"For being weak," Macavity sighed, pulling the kitten closer.

"Nightmares aren't a sign of weakness, Car," Macavity watched as Carbucketty rolled over so he could look at Macavity.

"Really?" Carbucketty asked, his green eyes wide.

"Yes, Car, really," Macavity smiled, rubbing Carbucketty's head.

"Do you have nightmares, Macavity?" Carbucketty asked. Macavity thought for a moment.

"Occasionally," Macavity told him. Carbucketty snuggled closer, his paws gently grabbing onto Macavity's chest fur as he got closer. Macavity draped an arm over the young kitten, pulling him close.

"Go to sleep, Car…your nightmares can't hurt you," Macavity murmured to the kitten. Carbucketty nodded against Macavity's chest, yawning largely before slowly dozing off. Macavity rubbed Carbucketty's back, smiling. This kitten was learning very well, there was the occasional crying and nightmare…but he was still just a kitten.

Macavity yawned and stretched, his paws hitting a solid object which grunted. Macavity opened his eyes and sighed, rolling his silver eyes. Carbucketty, now three years old, was lying on the mattress, sleeping.

"Carbucketty!" Macavity snapped. Carbucketty shot awake, blinking quickly.

"Boss?"

"Scat," Macavity watched as Carbucketty scampered from the room, going to training or to find Griddlebone…one or the other. Macavity sat up, rubbing his eyes. Macavity stretched and grinned.

Time to go mess with the Jellicles.

Macavity walked down the halls, finding Carbucketty training with one of the Toms, Tyrus, who actually was careful around Carbucketty, unlike the other hench-cats who tried to attack Carbucketty every chance they got.

"Watch him, Tyrus, I'm going out for a bit," Tyrus nodded and went back to teaching Carbucketty.

"No, Car, like this," Macavity heard Tyrus tell Carbucketty as he walked down the hall.

Macavity hummed cheerfully as he walked towards the Jellicle junkyard. He quickly appeared in the middle of the clearing, causing Demeter to scream and run off and Munkustrap to run up and crouch, snarling angrily.

"Well, well, little brother…this is certainly a change from the scared, sobbing Munkustrap I know," Macavity teased as he circled Munkustrap. Munkustrap hissed, growling angrily. Munkustrap and Macavity fought against each other until Macavity grabbed Munkustrap's arm, twisting it behind his back.

"So, have you found the missing kitten yet?" Macavity hissed in Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap's eyes widened as Macavity shoved him, clawing him across the back, making him yowl.

"H-How do you know about Pouncival?" Munkustrap gasped as he turned around to fight Macavity once more. Macavity shrugged.

"I'm around…I hear things," Macavity smirked. Munkustrap lunged at him but Macavity side stepped him. He cast his eyes around the Jellicles and smiled. He looked around at Tugger, Jenny, Skimble, Asparagus, Alonzo, Admetus, Plato, Bomba, Demeter and the others...his eyes finally landing on Tumblebrutus, who was held back behind Skimbleshanks. Macavity smirked, looking back at Munkustrap, who was staring at him, waiting for Macavity to make a move.

"Well, as fun as this has been…I have other things to do," Macavity stepped back. "So long, little brother," Macavity disappeared from the yard, leaving the silver tabby confused.

What did Macavity know about Pouncival?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I might have trouble updating tomorrow, depending on how sore my arm is lol…I donated blood today so…yeah, I'm a little sore :P

Thanks to Magical. Misses. Mistoffelees for being the only one who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	3. Recognized?

Macavity walked into his lair, and went to find Carbucketty, trying to find the young kitten.

"Tyrus!" Macavity barked, seeing the black and brown Tom.

"Yes, sir?" Tyrus asked, walking over to Macavity.

"Where's Carbucketty?"

"I'm not sure, sir…he went off by himself when we finished his training, sir," Macavity gave a growl and walked into Griddlebone's room.

"He's not here," Griddlebone said, not looking up from the herbs. Macavity stomped from the room.

He knew where Carbucketty was.

He walked up to the highest floor and flung the door open to the roof. He cast his silver eyes around and saw Carbucketty sitting near the railing of the small porch on the roof.

"What have I told you about coming up here?" Macavity snarled, stalking over to the young Tom. Carbucketty startled, cowering low as he stared up at Macavity.

"S-Sorry, boss," Carbucketty stammered, looking at Macavity fearfully. Macavity hit out, sending Carbucketty sliding across the roof from the force of the blow. Macavity sat down, watching as Carbucketty slowly sat up, blood trickling from a wound beside his left ear.

"Come here!" Macavity snapped. Carbucketty hesitated.

"Now, or it will be a lot worse for you!" Carbucketty quickly crawled over, but stopped a small distance away. Macavity gave a growl, reaching forward, grabbing Carbucketty's ear and dragging the yowling Tom towards him. Macavity looked at the young Tom, who stared at him fearfully.

"Now, why are you here?"

"Because I like looking out," Carbucketty whispered. Macavity watched as Carbucketty looked over the town.

"I like looking out at the town…since I've never been out there," Carbucketty's eyes flickered nervously to Macavity, worried that he had angered him. Macavity gave a thoughtful hum.

"Yes, you've never left this building have you?"

"No," Macavity pulled the kitten against him. Carbucketty instantly curled against him, yawning. It was here that he didn't need to worry about hench-cats or being hurt…he liked it up here. Macavity's paw drifted down his side, before pausing…having found a scabbing wound on Carbucketty's brown striped side.

"Where did you get that?"

"A hench-cat attacked me," Carbucketty mumbled. Macavity gave a growl.

"Did you fight back?"

"Yes, boss," Carbucketty answered quickly. Macavity nodded, looking at him.

"You didn't cry did you?"

"Of course not, boss…crying is for weaklings," Macavity laughed loudly.

"Good boy," Macavity laughed. "I've taught you well," Carbucketty looked back over the town.

"Hey, Macavity?"

"Mm?"

"How come I haven't left the building yet?" Carbucketty asked nervously. Macavity looked at him.

"I-I mean, I've heard you say to Griddlebone and the others that y-you want me to take over for you one day," Carbucketty stammered. Macavity raised an eyebrow.

"Planning on taking over already, are you?" Macavity gave a slight hiss.

"N-No, of course not," Carbucketty quickly said. "It's just that…if you want me to take over, shouldn't I at least see how things work outside of the lair?"

"No," Macavity answered firmly. Carbucketty looked at him.

"All in good time, Car," Macavity answered smoothly. "All in good time," Carbucketty nodded, looking at over the town once again. Macavity watched as Carbucketty smiled contently, tiredly closing his eyes.

"If you want to come out here…you ask me first, got it?" Macavity snapped at him suddenly.

"Yes, boss," Carbucketty whispered, his ears drooping.

"Knowing you, you'd fall off the edge," Macavity laughed cruelly. Carbucketty blushed, embarrassed. Macavity and Carbucketty remained sitting on the edge, staring out over the town. Macavity looked to Carbucketty as he started humming quietly to himself. Macavity's ears pricked.

He knew that tune.

"What's that?" Macavity asked. Carbucketty stopped.

"W-What's what, sir?"

"What you're humming," Macavity said. Carbucketty startled.

"Oh…oh…I don't know," Carbucketty answered, looking up at him. "I just sort of made it up, I guess,"

"Huh," Macavity muttered.

"Why…do you know the tune, boss?" Carbucketty asked, his ears lifting hopefully.

"No," Macavity snapped coldly. Carbucketty lowered his head.

"Oh…okay, boss," Carbucketty murmured, resting his head beside Macavity's leg as he looked back over the town. Macavity sighed, looking at Carbucketty's disappointed and sad face. Macavity rubbed his side, making Carbucketty purr.

"Stop looking so sad," Macavity growled at him.

"Yes, boss,"

Macavity looked down at Carbucketty as the young Tom continued to purr. He knew the song Carbucketty was humming. It was the song that Munkustrap always sung to the kittens.

The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles.

"Boss…they're here," Macavity stood up, stretching.

"Come on, Car," Carbucketty looked over the town, wistfully, before following Macavity. Macavity walked into his room, Carbucketty following him. Macavity looked to his hench-cat.

"Send them here," Macavity barked at his hench-cat. The hench-cat nodded, quickly leaving. Macavity looked around, frowning as he lost sight of Carbucketty.

"Carbucketty!" Macavity snapped.

"Yes, boss?" Macavity looked up, rolling his eyes when he saw Carbucketty sitting on a rafter.

"Down," Macavity ordered. Carbucketty leapt down, but screwed up the landing, landing in a heap beside Macavity. Macavity sighed, giving a slight growl.

"Go get lost for a while,"

"Yes, boss," Carbucketty murmured. Macavity headed to the window, staring out. Carbucketty looked up as he walked past two orange and yellow calico cats. They both stopped and stared at him, a look of shock on their faces. Carbucketty looked back at them before he walked from the room, going to find Griddlebone.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer stared after the young tom, jaws open in shock.

"No way," Jerrie breathed.

"No way," Rumpleteazer echoed.

"Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie!" Macavity's voice barked. Jerrie and Teazer glanced at each other before they went to talk to Macavity.

"Hey, Griddle?" Griddlebone looked at the young Tom, who was lying in the corner.

"Yes, Car?"

"Those two orange calicos…"

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer…two of Macavity's thieves,"

"They gave me weird looks," Carbucketty said slowly. Griddlebone snorted.

"Car, babe, it's you," Carbucketty rolled his eyes.

"No, Griddle, I mean…they looked at me as if…" Carbucketty trailed off.

"As if what?"

"As if they were surprised to see me, as if they were shocked," Carbucketty said. Griddlebone looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yes," Carbucketty murmured.

"Do you recognize them?" Griddlebone asked.

"No," Carbucketty answered slowly.

"Then you don't know them and they don't know you," Griddlebone said lightly, trying to get Carbucketty to think the same. Carbucketty nodded, sighing.

"Stop whining, Car," Griddlebone told him, going back to mixing herbs.

"Yes, Griddlebone," Griddlebone looked over at the young Tom, slightly worried. She didn't want him to remember anything of his old life…of Pouncival.

"So, you've seen my most loyal hench-cat?" Macavity smirked as Jerrie and Teazer walked up to him. "My heir?"

He hid his smirk at Jerrie's and Teazer's shocked looks.

"Wait…Pou…" Jerrie gave a yelp of pain as Teazer elbowed him in the side. "Oi, uh, Oi mean Carbucketty is you 'eir?"

"Yes," Macavity smirked. He knew they knew now. He talked with them for a while longer before ordering them away.

"Oh, and Jerrie, Teazer?"

"Yes, boss?"

"If you tell anyone about Carbucketty, I will kill the both of you," Macavity looked at them and watched as they quickly left. He smirked, giving a triumphant chuckle as he turned back around so he could look out the window.

"Where did you go, Car?"

"To talk to Griddlebone," Carbucketty's voice answered. Macavity looked over his shoulder, seeing Carbucketty walking into the room and collapsing onto the mattress, yawning largely. Macavity walked over, sitting beside him. Carbucketty rolled onto his back, arms resting loosely across his chest as he looked at Macavity. Macavity just put his paw onto Carbucketty's head, scratching at his ears. Carbucketty purred, green eyes closing.

"Mac!" Macavity looked up, seeing Griddlebone in the doorway. He sighed, annoyed, but got to his feet and walked over to her.

"What is it?" He growled at her, glancing back at Carbucketty, who had rolled onto his side and had curled up, his green eyes beginning to close.

"He's confused," Griddlebone told him. Macavity stared at her, before rolling his silver eyes.

"He knows Jerrie and Teazer recognized him, but he has no idea who they are and why they recognized him," Griddlebone continued quietly. Macavity looked back at the sleeping Tom, frowning.

"What did you tell him?"

"That if he didn't recognize them, then he didn't know them," Macavity looked at her, eyes blank and an eyebrow raised.

"Well, sorry!" Griddlebone hissed. "It was the only thing I could come up with at such short notice!" Macavity rolled his eyes once more, closing the door on Griddlebone before walking back to the mattress. He sat beside Carbucketty, running his paw through the plush fur on Carbucketty's back. A deep purr resounded from Carbucketty's throat as Macavity continued to run his claws down Carbucketty's back. After a while, Macavity laid down, turning his back to Carbucketty and dozed off, though he could still hear Carbucketty's purrs.

Macavity watched as Carbucketty sunk his claws into the Tom lying on the stone altar. The Tom pleaded with Carbucketty to stop, Car glanced at Macavity, who nodded and Carbucketty kept digging his claws deeper into the Tom, who cried out. Macavity grinned.

He was so proud.

Two weeks later, Macavity sat in his throne room, watching as his hench-cats milled about aimlessly. Macavity looked up towards the roof and saw Carbucketty lounging on one of the rafters in a patch of sun. Macavity looked back down when he heard banging and yelling coming out from the hallways. Macavity leaned forward but glanced up, seeing Carbucketty was looking down from the rafters in interest. The door burst open and Macavity's hench-cats came in, dragging three cats, who struggled and fought as hard as they could. They were thrown in front of Macavity. Macavity smirked, leaning forward as he looked at the three cats, the three Jellicles.

"Well, well, well," Macavity laughed darkly. All three Toms slowly lifted their heads to look at him.

"Plato, Admetus and…Tumblebrutus, right?" Macavity laughed darkly, making the Toms shiver in fear. Macavity chuckled, leaning back and staring at the three Toms. One was glaring at him, that was Plato, another was looking around, his gray face impassive, that was Admetus…and the one looking around fearfully, Tumblebrutus. Macavity reached down, grabbing Tumblebrutus's collar and yanking him forward. Admetus gave a cry and tried to grab onto Tumblebrutus, but was too slow. Macavity pulled the young Tom closer. Tumblebrutus's blue-green eyes were wide with fear, his breathing heavy as he struggled to break free of Macavity's grip. Macavity examined his face. The dark brown patch over his right eye and over his nose. Macavity looked up at Carbucketty, who stared back down at him. Macavity tossed Tumblebrutus back onto the floor, uncaring, and watched as Admetus pulled the younger Tom into his arms. Tumblebrutus was trembling as he stared at Macavity, who was looking up. Admetus, Plato and Tumblebrutus all followed his gaze and found a Tom sitting on the rafters…a familiar brown patch over his left eye and over his nose.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Shh, no one tell my mum I was on the computer, haha…I was home sick today, so I thought I'd finish this chapter!

Thanks to those who reviewed, it made me happy!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	4. Fight

Admetus, Tumblebrutus and Plato sat in their cell, wincing as they moved their bruised bodies.

"I swear it was him," Admetus said.

"Addie," Plato growled, looking at Tumblebrutus.

"Plato, he isn't dead!" Admetus snapped. Plato sighed, leaning against the wall.

"It was Pounce, wasn't it?" Tumblebrutus asked quietly, looking at them. Admetus sighed.

"Well, what are you three talking about?" The three Jellicles jumped in shock and looked towards the cell door, staring at Macavity as he stared back at them, grinning. Macavity leaned against the bars, examining his longs claws.

"You have my brother," Tumblebrutus hissed quietly. Macavity turned his silver eyes onto Tumblebrutus.

"Your brother?" Macavity questioned, acting indifferent.

"Pouncival," Tumblebrutus snapped.

"No…I don't have 'Pouncival'," Macavity grinned.

"We all saw him!" Admetus snapped, growling as he glared at Macavity. Macavity hummed, looking at his sharp claws.

"No…you saw Carbucketty, not Pouncival," Macavity smirked. Admetus scowled at him. Macavity examined the gray and white Tom with interest before leaning against the bars, staring at them all, his tail swishing behind him.

"So, tell me," Macavity grinned. "How's my baby brother?" Admetus hissed.

"What?" Macavity asked. "No news on Munkus…how sad," Admetus growled.

"You know, I'm getting quite annoyed that you keep growling and hissing at me," Macavity growled at Admetus. Macavity waved to his hench-cats. They quickly walked over. Macavity hissed something in the main hench-cat's ear. He nodded and opened the cell door. The hench-cats walked in, grabbing Admetus and dragging the struggling gray Jellicle from the cell.

"Addie!" Plato grabbed Tumble's arms, pulling him back. Macavity watched his hench-cats drag Admetus off before looking back to the remaining two Jellicles. Tumblebrutus was hissing at him while Plato, the brooding one, was staring at him hatefully. Macavity smirked as pained cries and screams echoed into the cell. Tumblebrutus stared at Macavity, his blue-green eyes wide. Plato, the oldest of the three, though still young, hissed at Macavity.

"You bastard," Plato spat. Macavity shrugged, grinning as he leaned back against the cell bars.

"Boss?" Macavity turned, looking at Carbucketty as he wandered over.

"What?" Macavity snapped, annoyed that he was interrupted tormenting his prisoners.

"Tyrus wants to see you, boss," Carbucketty said. Macavity growled and stalked off. Carbucketty stared at the two Jellicles.

"Pounce," Carbucketty's ear twitched and he stared at the Tom who had said that, the one who had the dark brown patch over his right eye and nose.

"What?" Carbucketty asked, shifting slightly closer to the cell.

"It's your name," The brooding looking Tom said. "Pouncival,"

"No, it's Carbucketty,"

"No, it's Pouncival…you were taken from the Jellicle junkyard when you were two and half months old," Plato said, looking at Tumblebrutus. Tumblebrutus looked at Pouncival, his eyes sad.

"You're my little brother, Pounce," Carbucketty backed away quickly, falling on his behind as he shook his head.

"N-No," He stammered. "I'm alone, Macavity found me…my parents had been killed by Pollicles!"

"He lied to you!" Tumble cried out. "Our parents are Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks!"

"No!" Carbucketty darted from the cells and up to his room. He looked around wildly, his green eyes wide and wild as he paced around the room, breathing heavily.

It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be!

He wasn't a Jellicle…he was found by Macavity, brought up by him, taken care of by him. Macavity raised him, looked after him, and taught him to protect himself.

"Carbucketty?" Carbucketty turned, looking at Macavity. Macavity saw the state the young Tom was in and his eyes narrowed.

"Car, what is it?"

"Y-You'd tell me truth, wouldn't you?" Carbucketty asked him, his voice wavering.

"Yes," Macavity lied simply.

"A-Am I Pouncival?" Carbucketty asked him. "Am I a Jellicle? Did you take me when I was a kitten?" Macavity strode up to him, pulling the young, shivering Tom against him.

"Whatever they said to you was a lie, Car," Macavity murmured. "They've confused you for someone else, a Jellicle they lost years ago," Carbucketty looked up, his green eyes large and innocent.

"Y-You found me, right?" Carbucketty asked him. Macavity smirked.

"Yes," Macavity answered…which was truthful; he did find Carbucketty…under a junk pile in the Jellicle junkyard. Carbucketty gave a small shiver. Macavity put his paws on Carbucketty's shoulders.

"Car, look at me," Carbucketty kept his head lowered. Macavity growled and sunk his claws into Carbucketty's shoulders. Carbucketty yelped and quickly looked up.

"Don't listen to them," Macavity warned him. Carbucketty nodded. Macavity sighed.

"Go to bed, Car," Macavity said. "I have things to do,"

"Yes, boss," Carbucketty murmured obediently. Macavity watched as Carbucketty walked over to the mattress, collapsing onto it and sighing heavily. Macavity looked at him once more before stalking from the room. He walked towards the room where the weak and hoarse cries of pain were emitting from. He kicked the door open and walked in, the hench-cats backing away, allowing him to see the bloodied Jellicle on the floor. Admetus coughed and rolled over, looking at Macavity from where he was sprawled out on the floor.

"Well," Macavity smirked. The young Tom stared up at him. Macavity tilted his head. This Tom was maybe a few years older than Carbucketty.

"What lies having you been filling Tumblebrutus's head with?" Macavity drawled.

"None," Admetus wheezed.

"Telling him that Carbucketty is his brother?" Macavity said, drawing his claws down the stone wall that was covered in dry blood.

"It's Pouncival!" Admetus spat. Macavity sighed, exaggerated.

"His name is Carbucketty…I raised him myself," Macavity said, looking at Admetus. "I had to do all that Jenny had to do with the stray kittens…such as yourself," Admetus winced at the low-jab at his pride. Macavity smirked. Macavity looked to his hench-cats.

"Take him back to the cell," Macavity growled. Admetus looked at Macavity as he was dragged past. He gave a weak smile through his bloody and swollen lips.

"He's going to remember…" Admetus wheezed before he was dragged out. Macavity raised an eyebrow, watching as Admetus's tail disappeared from view.

"Interesting," Macavity murmured. He walked from the room and back into his. He paused when he saw Carbucketty sleeping, his mouth opened slightly as he slept. Macavity walked over to him, looking down at the sleeping Tom. Macavity sat beside him, running his claw through the brown striped plush fur on Carbucketty's side. Carbucketty yawned, snuggling up closer. Macavity gave a small laugh.

"Silly Tom," Macavity murmured. Macavity crawled over to his part of the nest, stretching out before lying down, grinning contently.

Three of the Jellicles were in his grasp…and he knew Munkus would be fuming.

Macavity watched as Carbucketty went through training with Tyrus, ducking and weaving under all of Tyrus's hits.

"Hit back, Carbucketty!" Macavity snapped. Carbucketty nodded, baring his teeth and swiping back at the black and brown Tom. Tyrus gave a hiss of pain as Carbucketty caught his side. Macavity looked around as he heard the door open, he gave a satanic smile as he saw Tumblebrutus being pulled in by his upper left arm. Macavity reached over, grabbing Tumble's collar and dragging him over. Carbucketty stopped fighting, looking at Tumblebrutus, his head tilted. Tyrus swiped out anyway, catching Carbucketty across the head. Carbucketty fell to the ground, yowling in pain.

"Pay attention, Carbucketty!" Tyrus snapped. Carbucketty got off the ground, shaking his head slightly.

"Yes, Tyrus," Carbucketty recited dully.

"He is not your brother," Macavity whispered in Tumblebrutus's ear as they watched Carbucketty and Tyrus fight viciously against one another. Tumblebrutus glanced at Macavity.

"See how…vicious he is," Macavity breathed in Tumblebrutus's ear. The tall Jellicle Tom looked at Macavity before looking at the shorter, but solid, Carbucketty.

"He is my brother…you've turned him into this," Tumblebrutus muttered. Macavity tightened his grip on Tumblebrutus's arm painfully. Tumble whimpered, struggling to get free. Macavity smirked. Carbucketty looked around, hearing Tumble's whimper.

"Enough," Tyrus panted, moving away from the wounded Carbucketty. Tyrus was slightly hunched over, covering his wounds on his right side. Carbucketty collapsed to his knees on the floor, breathing heavily. Macavity threw Tumblebrutus onto the stone floor. The young Tom hit the floor heavily and gave a groan. Carbucketty looked at him, tilting his head. Macavity smirked, circling the Jellicle Tom. Tumblebrutus looked up, watching Macavity as he circled him. Tumblebrutus turned his eyes onto Carbucketty, who was still breathing heavily but was looking over the deep wounds on his side.

"Well…" Macavity laughed darkly.

"Munkustrap's coming for us," Tumblebrutus spat out. Macavity laughed loudly, so loudly the chilling sound echoed off the stone walls. Carbucketty looked around, his ears twitching as he listened to the laughs. Tumblebrutus gave a shudder at the terrifying sound.

"Munkustrap's coming for you?" Macavity laughed. "Ah, that's priceless," Tumblebrutus looked up at Macavity, shivering.

"Munkustrap is weak, he always has been!" Macavity snarled suddenly, the suddenness of it scaring Carbucketty, who leapt back. Macavity looked at him, eyebrow raised. Carbucketty gave a sheepish smile.

"Bloody perfect Munkustrap won't be able to get past the boundaries," Macavity hissed at Tumblebrutus, grabbing the fur between Tumble's ears, yanking him. Tumble yowled, struggling to get free of Macavity's grip.

"You're stuck here, either until you die or I kill you myself!" Macavity hissed in Tumblebrutus's ear before throwing the young Tom against the ground. Tumblebrutus gave a rough sob, trying to huddle up.

"Ha!" Macavity laughed cruelly, circling Tumblebrutus once more. "Crying like a weakling!" Carbucketty stared at the Tom on the floor, shaking his head, trying to get rid of the light-headiness. He could hear Macavity taunting the young Jellicle Tom but he couldn't focus anymore.

"Car!"

"Car!" Carbucketty fell to the side, hitting the ground roughly as his vision went dark.

Carbucketty gave a weak groan, his head swimming. He couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't make sense of anything.

"What happened?" Was that Griddlebone?

"He passed out," Carbucketty could faintly hear Macavity's reply.

"Why didn't you bring him to me with his injuries?" Griddlebone's snap was distant, a bit hazy.

"I was too busy tormenting his Jellicle brother," Carbucketty surrendered to the darkness once more.

No, he must have been hallucinating…there was no way Tumblebrutus was his brother and that Macavity knew he was a Jellicle…there was no way.

"Carbucketty?" Carbucketty groaned.

"Car, wake up, you lazy thing!" Carbucketty's eyes opened and landed on Griddlebone.

"Griddle?" Carbucketty murmured. The white Persian was hovering over him.

"Finally, you're awake!" She exclaimed. Carbucketty rolled over, giving a groan as his sore muscles screamed at him.

"You should have come to me earlier!" Griddlebone growled, smacking his paw. Carbucketty winced, drawing his sore paw to his chest.

"Sorry, Griddle," Carbucketty murmured. Griddlebone sighed, exaggerated as she looked over his side.

"Roll over onto your side," She ordered him. Carbucketty did so. Carbucketty barely kept from crying out as something was suddenly rubbed on his side, making his wounds burn ten times worse then they felt. Carbucketty bit his lip, his paws clenching tightly as pain burnt through his side. A small whimper escaped his control as Griddlebone continued rubbing that herbal concoction onto his side.

"Oh, stop being such a kitten," Carbucketty closed his eyes, biting his lip harder.

"Yes, Griddlebone," He whispered. Griddlebone looked down at the young Tom and sighed.

"Go to sleep, Car, sleep it off," Griddlebone leaned down, kissing the top of his head before rubbing his ears.

"Aw, how sweet," Griddlebone rolled her eyes at Macavity's sneer. Carbucketty just closed his eyes, drawing his legs up.

"Go to sleep, Car," Griddlebone said once more, patting Carbucketty's head. Carbucketty nodded, closing his eyes. Griddlebone stood up and walked over to Macavity.

"How long?" She murmured in his ear.

"I believe a week at least," Macavity said, turning his silver eyes to her. "He'll be here in a week," Griddlebone nodded, the both of them looking back at the sleeping Tom.

A week later, Carbucketty sat on the floor on the opposite side of the cell bars, staring at the prisoners inside. Tumblebrutus was staring at him through bruised eyes but the other two were asleep, the gray one sprawled out over the red one. Carbucketty tilted his head, looking at Tumble and thinking deeply. Tumble sighed and looked at his two cell-mates. Carbucketty's ears twitched when he heard a noise coming from upstairs. He quickly got to his feet and darted up the stairs. He quickly made his way down the hallways, twisting and weaving through the maze of them. Carbucketty froze when he saw the hench-cats and Macavity involved in a fight with a group of other cats. Carbucketty startled when several of the other cats ran past Carbucketty and down the hallways he just came.

"Twerp, get over here!" Carbucketty looked over in the direction of Tyrus before running into the fight. Carbucketty found himself facing a tall silver tabby. Carbucketty froze, claw raised to strike as the tabby turned his blue eyes onto him.

Those eyes…they were so familiar.

The tabby's eyes widened and he straightened up, looking at Carbucketty.

"Pounce?" He whispered.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Aww…Munkus! Ah, it's a miracle I got this up…first VET that goes late afterschool and then a haircut and then having to wait forever for dinner and then almost being in a car accident…phew…

Thanks to Robinsmum and Magical. Misses. Mistoffelees who were the only ones who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	5. It's Carbucketty!

Carbucketty tilted his head, staring at the silver black-stripped tabby.

"It's Carbucketty," Carbucketty murmured, unsure why he was telling the tabby, an enemy, this. The tabby sighed.

"Munkus, we've got them!" The tabby's ears pricked before he looked at Carbucketty.

"Sorry," The tabby murmured before reaching out, grabbing Carbucketty. Carbucketty struggled in the silver tabby's grasp.

"Boss!" Carbucketty cried as the silver tabby began to drag him off. "Macavity, boss!"

Carbucketty was suddenly wrenched from the silver tabby's grasp and skidded across the floor.

"Well, well, Munkustrap," Macavity hissed. Carbucketty rolled over, panting and looked at the silver tabby, who stood tall.

So that was Munkustrap.

"Tell me, how is sweetest Demeter?" Macavity leered and Munkustrap snarled at him. Carbucketty frowned but shakily got to his feet.

"Munkus, let's go!" Munkustrap looked over his shoulder before looking back at Macavity.

"We are not leaving without Pouncival!" Munkustrap hissed.

"His name is Carbucketty," Macavity smirked. Macavity glanced at the young Tom, who came to stand beside him before looking back at Munkustrap.

"So tell me, baby brother, how's the hip?" Munkustrap snarled, lunging at Macavity.

"Boss!" Carbucketty cried, watching as the red and silver blurred in a tangle of limbs. Munkustrap leapt back from the fight, running towards Car, before bending low and scooping Carbucketty up and holding him over his shoulder.

"Boss!" Carbucketty cried out as he was carried out from the lair, being carried away from his home.

"Griddlebone, boss, Tyrus!" Carbucketty just yelled out as Munkustrap ran further away from the lair with Carbucketty over his shoulder.

"Whoa, what's this?" Carbucketty looked over Munkustrap's shoulder, seeing a group of cats waiting…Tumblebrutus, Admetus and Plato were with them.

"Pouncival,"

"It's Carbucketty!" Carbucketty wailed, hitting at Munkustrap's back. "Let me go!"

"Sorry, Pounce," The black and white splotched Tom walked over to him, looking at him.

"Carbucketty!"

"Let's get back," Munkustrap told them. The others all nodded in agreement and they walked back. Carbucketty clawed at Munkustrap's back.

"Lonz?" Munkustrap's voice was forced as he tried not to show his pain. Alonzo, the black and white splotched Tom, grabbed Carbucketty's paws.

"He's just trying to help," Alonzo told Carbucketty. Carbucketty snarled and struggled to get free of Alonzo's grip.

"Can I get a collar?"

"Ere," Carbucketty knew that cockney accent. Alonzo pushed the pads of Carbucketty's paws together and told Jerrie what to do with the collar. Carbucketty huffed, going limp on Munkustrap's shoulder as his paws were bound.

"Was that necessary, Lonz?" Munkustrap asked him.

"Yes," Was all Alonzo said. Munkustrap sighed.

"Oh, thank Bast, we're home!" Admetus groaned. Carbucketty looked around at the junk yard and shivered.

"Come on, Pounce,"

"Carbucketty," Carbucketty growled. Munkustrap ducked into a den, depositing Carbucketty gently onto the floor. Carbucketty looked around the den before looking back at Munkustrap, who was shooing everyone out of the den. Munkustrap turned back and looked at Carbucketty before coming to sit in front of him.

"If I let your paws go, you're not going to try anything stupid, are you?"

"No," Carbucketty murmured, his ears drooping, knowing he had no chance. Munkustrap leaned forward, unclasping the collar from around Carbucketty's wrists. Carbucketty rubbed his wrists, sighing.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?"

"No…you're one of us, Pouncival…and we're not letting you go back to Macavity," Carbucketty blinked. Munkustrap looked at him, giving a small smile.

"We've all missed you, you know," Munkustrap said quietly, smiling. Carbucketty sighed, looking around the den.

"We were so scared when we found you weren't with the others?"

"Why wasn't Pouncival with the others?" Carbucketty asked, turning his green eyes back onto Munkustrap. Munkustrap sighed.

"I was looking after you when the fight broke out, your mum, Jennyanydots, was looking after your sick brother, Tumble," Munkustrap sighed. "I put you under a junk pile, in a small crevice and told you not to come out…" Munkustrap looked away, lowering his head.

"It was my fault," Carbucketty barely heard him.

"What?" Carbucketty asked, shifting slightly closer to Munkustrap.

"It was my fault that Macavity got you…it should never have happened," Munkustrap looked back at Carbucketty. Munkustrap cleared his throat, standing up.

"We should probably get Jellylorum to check you over," Munkustrap said, holding out his paws. Carbucketty eyed them wearily.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Munkustrap smiled warmly. Carbucketty sighed, taking Munkustrap's paws and allowing him to pull him up. Munkustrap looped his arm over Carbucketty's shoulders and walked him out of the den. Carbucketty blinked as he walked out into the light, which was quickly fading as night approached. Carbucketty looked around at the different Jellicles as they slowly walked out, all staring at him and muttering.

"M-Munkustrap?"

"You okay?" Munkustrap asked him, looking worried.

"Uncomfortable," Carbucketty muttered. Munkustrap nodded and hurried up the pace before quickly ducking into a den. Munkustrap sighed, looking around the empty den.

"Where's Jelly?" Munkustrap asked, weary.

"Gone out for a bit," Carbucketty startled at the voice. Munkustrap just smiled.

"How are you feeling, snot ball?"

"That's not nice, Munk," Carbucketty watched as a muzzle, with a white pattern around his mouth and up his right cheek, appeared from under a blanket, though not the whole head was revealed.

"Where did Jelly go?"

"Out for something…I think to check on the kittens," The muzzle said before sneezing largely.

"Charming,"

"Shush you," Munkustrap laughed. Carbucketty looked at him…Munkustrap's laugh sounded…happy?

"W-Why are you here, Munk?"

"We got Pouncival back," Munkustrap answered. Carbucketty watched as a head appeared from under the blankets.

"Huh?"

"Pouncival was alive, Cori, he was living with Macavity under a new name," Munkustrap looked at Pouncival and sighed. "He doesn't remember us," Carbucketty looked at Cori.

"This is Coricopat," Munkustrap introduced, pointing to the Tom huddled under the blankets, who was sniffling.

"He's a bit…sick at the moments, as always,"

"Oh shut up," Cori growled at Munkustrap, pouting.

"But, he's also my best friend…so I get to tease him a lot," Munkustrap laughed.

"Sure, Silver, sure," Cori grinned at Munkustrap.

"Hey, Munkus!"

"Coming, Tugger!" Munkustrap looked at Carbucketty.

"The gates are being watched," Munkustrap told Carbucketty softly. "If you try to run…the ones on duty, they'll bring you back," Carbucketty sighed, sitting on the floor and crossing his arms across his chest. Munkustrap gave a small smile at the kittenish behavior before he walked out.

"So, Pouncival…"

"It's Carbucketty," Carbucketty sighed at the calico. Cori slowly shook himself out of the blankets before wrapping the blankets around him and looking at Carbucketty.

"Okay, so, Carbucketty," Carbucketty looked at Cori in shock, none of the Jellicles called him Carbucketty, they all called him Pouncival. Cori gave a small smile, tilting his head.

"What?" Carbucketty asked.

"Nothing…just your thoughts interested me,"

"My…my thoughts?" Carbucketty stammered. Cori chuckled and lay back down.

"I'm a mystic, I can read minds…and yes, you were right when Munkus was talking to you…trying to escape would be useless," Carbucketty sighed. Cori smiled and Carbucketty gave a small smile back. Carbucketty slowly moved over to Cori, lying beside him. Cori just smiled at him. Carbucketty sighed and looked at Cori.

"So, why are you here?"

"I'm sick…got another blasted cold,"

"Another cold?" Carbucketty asked, giving a small smile.

"Don't have the strongest immune system," Cori gave a small laugh. "Never have…not since…" Cori trailed off.

"Not since what?" Carbucketty asked, interested. Cori sighed.

"I was a kitten, I ran out in the snow, I tried to run away from Jennyanydots, who was my adoptive mother…but I got caught in a snowstorm and got really sick," Cori said slowly.

"Why'd you try to run away?" Cori gave a laugh before sneezing.

"You're a curious one, aren't you?" Carbucketty flinched, lowering his head. Macavity always hated that he always asked questions.

"Sorry," Carbucketty murmured.

"For what?" Cori asked, tilting his head. "It's no crime to be curious, Car," Carbucketty smiled, getting comfortable.

"I ran away because Jenny yelled at me," Cori said matter-of-factly. "She…she hadn't been sleeping because she had been trying to help Jellylorum with Admetus and Plato, who had just been brought in…and not to mention Munkus," Cori sighed. "I knocked her ball of yarn when she was trying to knit…she yelled at me and I was so upset that I ran out into the yard during heavy snow fall," Carbucketty blinked, shocked.

"I decided that it was probably stupid and I should go back…but with all the snow, I couldn't find my way back so I hid in a stove over night…but it didn't keep out the cold," Cori looked at Carbucketty and smiled.

"Your mum, Jennyanydots, found me the next morning with your dad, Skimbleshanks," Carbucketty sighed. "I was extremely sick…but Jenny stayed with me all hours." Carbucketty nodded, resting his head on his paws.

Why bother trying to tell them he wasn't who they thought he was?

"Because you are Pouncival, Carbucketty," Cori murmured quietly. "You'll remember eventually, we're just trying to help you along," Carbucketty turned his head away from Cori, looking at the wall. Carbucketty lifted his head when he heard voices approaching the den a few hours later. Cori had buried himself back under the blankets, only the tip of his nose sticking out from under the pile of blankets. A thin, older looking Queen walked in with Munkustrap and a large Maine coon.

"Oh my…" The Queen breathed as she looked at Carbucketty. "It is him,"

"Pouncival…" Munkustrap started.

"Carbucketty," Carbucketty growled. "My name is Carbucketty," Munkustrap and the Queen exchanged looks. The Maine Coon gave a laugh.

"This is Jellylorum," Munkustrap said slowly, introducing the Queen. "She's just going to look over you, to see if you're okay," Carbucketty sat up, sighing. Jellylorum kneeled beside Carbucketty and looked him over, pulling out his arm so she could look at the scabbing wounds on Carbucketty's side. She stood him up, looking at his height and weight, she gave a smile as she pulled him back down to sit. She looked over his muscles and past old scars.

"You're perfect…other than those scabbing wounds," Jellylorum told him, smiling. "You're a perfect height, weight…you've grown into a very handsome young Tom, Pouncival," Carbucketty sighed.

"He prefers Carbucketty," Jelly looked in the direction of the mound of blankets, watching as Cori poked his head out from under it once more.

"His name is Pouncival, Cori,"

"I know, Jelly, but until he remembers…I think we should call him Carbucketty," Cori told her, glancing at Munkustrap and the large Maine Coon.

"I agree,"

"Seriously, Tugger?" Munkustrap asked, a small smirk on his face. Tugger rolled his eyes, looping his thumbs in his belt. Carbucketty looked at Cori, who gave a tired smile, before pulling his head back under the blankets, letting out a loud sneeze. Carbucketty looked at Munkustrap and Tugger. Munkustrap gave a smile.

"You'll stay here until Jenny and Skimble come back from their trip," Munkustrap told Carbucketty.

"I'm sure Cori will keep you company for a few days…at least,"

"Ah, Cori will be here for a week with his record," Tugger laughed.

"Tugger…do not make turn your mane pink again," Tugger quickly grabbed at his mane as Cori's threat floated out from under the blankets. Carbucketty looked around the den, a small smile on his face, though he was confused.

He had never been in a place where fighting never took place…back at the lair, there was a fight every five minutes, but here, there was friendly banter and laughing…it was so strange for Carbucketty.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Ahaha, I got my script today for the play I'm in, it sounds so awesome…except I die off stage, lol…ah well, but apparently I get a lot of weird costumes in it :D…

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter!

Please, please, please, please review! The chapters will grow more angsty-er and you'll find out exactly what Macavity did to Munkus when they were kittens...

Luv HGP!


	6. A familiar face

Carbucketty sat out in front of the den, Coricopat sitting beside him as they looked over the yard. Coricopat had become one that Carbucketty could trust, he was a friend. Carbucketty had learnt all of the names of the Jellicles from what Cori had told him. He could see the Rum Tum Tugger flirting with Bombalurina and Cassandra, who were giving each other dirty looks as they vied for Tugger's attention. Carbucketty looked up as a small Tuxedo Tom walked over, smiling. Carbucketty looked at Cori.

He didn't know him.

"I'm Mistoffelees," The feminine looking Tom introduced himself, sitting in front of Cori and Carbucketty.

"Carbucketty," Carbucketty murmured. Mistoffelees smiled.

"I haven't heard you around the last few days," Cori told Mistoffelees. "I was wondering why there was an absence of explosions," Carbucketty watched as Mistoffelees white cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment.

"I was visiting my uncle," Misto muttered.

"How is Bustopher?" Cori yawned, leaning back.

"Meh…the same," Misto shrugged. Carbucketty looked around the yard, finding Munkustrap standing on the tyre, his blue eyes piercing around the yard, looking for any danger.

"Hey, Pou…I mean, Car," Carbucketty looked up, seeing Tumblebrutus.

"Um…hi," Carbucketty said, unsure. He liked Tumble, he'd like to know him…but the Tom was claiming to be his older brother…it just couldn't be.

"Heads up!" Carbucketty looked over, seeing a pail of water flying towards Munkustrap. Munkustrap quickly threw himself out of the way but the water hit him anyway…the pail, thankfully, missed his head.

"Electra, Etcetera, come here right now!" Carbucketty flinched at Jellylorum's angered screech. Carbucketty looked at Munkustrap, finding him on the tyre, staring wide-eyed at the water puddle…the water now pooling on the tyre, dripping from his head fur.

"Hey, is Munkustrap okay?" Carbucketty asked Cori softly. Cori frowned, looking at Munkustrap before getting to his feet, walking over to his friend. Munkustrap startled when Cori laid his paw on his shoulder.

"Poor Munk," Misto murmured, looking at Cori and Munk, who were now talking softly, Munkustrap shivering somewhat.

"What's wrong?" Carbucketty asked.

"Something happened when Munkustrap was a kitten…he's been terrified of water ever since," Misto told him, looking back at him. Misto's emerald green eyes stared straight into Carbucketty's dark green eyes.

"Word is Macavity did it to him,"

"Did what to him?"

"Made him so terrified of water…but no one knows how, Munkustrap refuses to speak about it," Misto sighed, looking back at Munkustrap.

"Macavity terrorized him a lot," Misto sighed, looking back at Carbucketty. Carbucketty was shaking his head.

"Why is Munkustrap your Protector then?" Carbucketty asked. Misto looked at him.

"What?" Misto asked.

"Why is he your Protector if he…if he's scarred from what Macavity supposedly did to him?" Carbucketty asked, "Shouldn't someone who isn't as…mentally fragile as Munkustrap be Protector,"

"No, because Munkustrap is determined to help save us, to stop what ever happened to him, happening to us," Misto hissed, his eyes darkening.

"Macavity isn't bad…" Carbucketty said. "He raised me," Carbucketty watched as Misto's face was dark, his expression stormy.

"He kidnapped you, he's tortured and murdered cats, he's scarred Munkustrap for life…Demeter is so scared because of what he did to her!" Misto snarled quietly at Carbucketty. Misto got to his feet, storming off. Carbucketty looked around as he was left alone. Carbucketty jumped to his feet when he heard the black and gold Queen scream. Alonzo was suddenly beside Carbucketty, holding onto his arm, though not hurting him.

Macavity appeared in the yard.

Cori quickly scampered back to stand by Carbucketty as Munkustrap stood up, walking over to stand in front of Macavity, cutting off Macavity's view of Carbucketty.

"Give me back Carbucketty," Macavity snarled at Munkustrap.

"Never," Munkustrap hissed back.

"Boss!" Carbucketty called out, his voice wavering. Macavity's silver eyes found him. Cori had hold of his left arm, and his free paw was on Carbucketty's shoulder as he stared at Macavity. Alonzo had hold of Carbucketty's right arm and was holding him back.

"Give him to me!" Macavity snarled.

"Boss!" Carbucketty cried out again. "I want to go home!" Cori looked at Carbucketty, who looked back at him, sad.

"Car," Cori murmured.

"I want to go home!" Carbucketty whispered, his green eyes wide.

"He doesn't want to be here, baby brother," Macavity sneered at Munkustrap, who was looking over his shoulder at Carbucketty.

"Give him back to me,"

"Never," Munkustrap snapped, looking back at Macavity. "He's our kitten, he's one of our own and you are never taking him away from us again!" Macavity bared his teeth in a snarl.

"Last chance, Munkustrap," Macavity hissed. "Give him to me,"

"Never!" Macavity lunged at Munkustrap and the fight was on. Alonzo passed Carbucketty to Cori before darting into the fight. Carbucketty was struggling in Cori's grip.

"Cori, let me go!" Carbucketty growled, struggling.

"No," Cori said simply. "We're not letting you go back…we can't lose you again," A Queen, mirror image to Cori, came over to help Cori restrain Carbucketty.

"Calm yourself, Carbucketty," Tantomile said softly, standing in front of him, blocking his view of the fight. She put her paws on his cheeks, making him look at her.

"Calm yourself,"

"Tants…don't do it," Cori warned. Tantomile stared into Carbucketty's eyes. Carbucketty found himself becoming tired and he collapsed backwards into Cori's arms.

"Damn it, Tants!" Carbucketty heard Cori snarl before everything went dark.

Carbucketty gave a moan, his eyes fluttering open as he woke up. The voices, which were arguing, went quiet.

"Carbucketty?" Carbucketty looked up, seeing a scratched and bruised Munkustrap hovering above him. Carbucketty shrunk back, staring at him.

"W-What happened?" Munkustrap looked over his shoulder.

"Tantomile…she, uh, caused you to black out,"

"He was stressing out!" Tantomile hissed.

"You didn't have to go that far, Tants," Cori's voice murmured.

"Oh, shut up…I could feel how stressed he was!" Tantomile snapped. Carbucketty looked at Munkustrap. Munkustrap gave a small smile, resting his paw on Carbucketty's shoulder.

"W-What did you do to Macavity?" Carbucketty asked. Munkustrap sighed.

"He ran off," Munkustrap said quietly. Carbucketty rolled over, turning his back to the Jellicles. Macavity told him, beat it into him, to never turn his back on enemies…but he really didn't care.

He wanted to go home.

Carbucketty walked around the yard clearing a week later. Alonzo, Cori and Plato were watching him closely. Munkustrap was talking to Demeter, trying to reassure her.

"Car," Carbucketty turned around, seeing Admetus.

"Yes?" Carbucketty mumbled, lowering his head. He knew the Jellicles were being nice to him…but he knew they could turn on him…there was no way they could be that nice all the time.

"Old Deuteronomy, our leader, is here," Admetus said, giving Carbucketty a reassuring smile. "He's on the tyre, he wants to talk to you," Admetus sighed, watching as Carbucketty's face remained impassive, as it remained expressionless. Admetus showed Carbucketty to Deuteronomy. Carbucketty looked at the old cat. He looked like an overgrown carpet. Carbucketty heard Cori's laughter. Old Deuteronomy smiled and beckoned Carbucketty. Carbucketty walked up and Deuteronomy patted the tyre beside him. Carbucketty sat down, looking at his paws.

"How are you settling in, my boy?" Deuteronomy asked gently. Carbucketty just stared at his paws.

"I want to go home," Carbucketty mumbled.

"This is your home," Deuteronomy told him softly. Carbucketty shook his head.

"No, it's not," Carbucketty said, glancing at him. Deuteronomy looked at him.

"You mean, your home is the warehouse with Macavity and Griddlebone?"

"Yes," Deuteronomy sighed and wrapped a large arm around Carbucketty's shoulders. Carbucketty stiffened.

"It's alright, my boy, I'm not going to hurt you," Deuteronomy told Carbucketty. Carbucketty just looked away, his eyes landing on Misto, who glared at him, before going back to talking to the Rum Tum Tugger.

"Seems you've got Mistoffelees angry at you," Deuteronomy murmured. Carbucketty looked at him.

"Yeah, I don't think he likes me all that much anymore," Deuteronomy gave a small smile before focusing back on looking at Tugger and Misto.

"Hm,"

"What is it?"

"Oh…nothing, I'm just watching Misto and Tugger," Deuteronomy said. "They seem to be getting…close,"

"And…that's a problem?"

"No, Carbucketty…I'd just rather it wasn't Tugger that Misto fell for," Deuteronomy told Carbucketty. "But don't tell them I said that," Carbucketty looked back at Misto and Tugger.

"Why don't you want Tugger and Misto together…if you don't mind me asking?" Carbucketty cringed, waiting for a snap, telling him to stop being so nosy and to learn his place.

"Misto is very gentle, Tugger…well, he has a reputation for breaking hearts," Carbucketty watched as Munkustrap walked over, and watched as Misto nuzzled Munkustrap closely.

"They seem close," Carbucketty murmured, watching as the silver tabby hugged Misto tightly, nuzzling him back.

"They are," Deuteronomy said. "I'd rather Munkus and Misto together, than Tugger and Misto."

"Um…sir?"

"Deuteronomy is just fine, Carbucketty,"

"Okay, why do you prefer Misto and Munkus?"

"Like I said before, Tugger has a reputation for breaking hearts…and I think Misto would do some good for Munkustrap, try to help him out,"

"Okay…Deuteronomy, what happened to Munkustrap when he was little?" Carbucketty asked slowly. Deuteronomy sighed, looking at Munkustrap, who was laughing with Tugger, Misto hanging off his waist.

"When they were younger, Munkustrap used to trail Macavity everywhere," Deuteronomy gave a small smile, remembering the happier times. "Munkustrap's the youngest and since I wasn't around a lot, he took to following Macavity," Deuteronomy glanced at Carbucketty.

"I thought Macavity was fine with it, that he was getting all the attention from his baby brother…but I was wrong," Deuteronomy sighed, retracting his arm from around Carbucketty's shoulders.

"Macavity was jealous of Munkustrap, even though Munkustrap was just a little kitten," Deuteronomy clasped his paws in his lap.

"When Macavity was getting told off for being too rough with the others, not doing what he was told…and just being down-right rude, Munkustrap was getting the praise for being good, doing what he was told…and everyone kept talking about what a great Protector Munkustrap would make," Deuteronomy closed his eyes.

"One day, Jenny called me back here," Deuteronomy murmured. "I came back to find Munkustrap in the infirmary, his arm broken," Carbucketty's eyes widened.

"He said he and Macavity were walking and that he had climbed a junk pile and had fallen off,"

"He was lying?"

"Yes, Jenny told me that kind of fracture could only be made by having your arm cruelly twisted," Carbucketty looked down at his lap, doubt in his heart.

Did Macavity really break his little brother's arm?

"Then, there was the time Munkustrap came back to the yard, soaking wet," Deuteronomy sighed. "Ever since that, he's been terrified of water ever since,"

"What happened?"

"Macavity gloated it to me when I banished him from the yard, he was so pleased that he was the reason that Munkustrap was so terrified of water," Deuteronomy muttered bitterly, opening his eyes. He looked to Carbucketty.

"He and Munkustrap had gone to the river and Macavity had grabbed his baby brother, and had held him under the water," Carbucketty's eyes widened, shocked.

"Deuteronomy, if Macavity hated his brothers so much…how come he didn't do all of that to Tugger?"

"Because Tugger didn't follow him and idolize him as Munkustrap did," Deuteronomy said. "There was the occasional time where Macavity hurt Tugger but it was nothing compared to what Macavity did to Munkustrap," Carbucketty looked back at Munkustrap, seeing him differently.

"Oh, they're home," Deuteronomy smiled. Carbucketty looked up, seeing two older cats talking to Jellylorum and Asparagus. The plumpish Queen turned her head from talking to the marmalade colored cat wearing a vest, to look at Carbucketty.

Their eyes met.

Carbucketty's heart skipped a beat as he looked into the familiar brown eyes. The Queen made her way over to him. Carbucketty stood up, walking over to her before they stopped, standing a foot apart.

"Mum?" Carbucketty whispered. The Queen smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

There's still plenty more to come…with plenty of angst!

Thanks to Jenna the writer and Magical. Misses. Mistoffelees, who were the only ones to review last chapter!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	7. What the hell did you do!

And because he remembers…he is now Pouncival…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

He remembered everything…he remembered his mother's eyes, her laughter and her scolding, he remembered the fight…he remembered everything.

"Pouncival, my baby," Jennyanydots whispered, staring at her son. Pouncival smiled but didn't move to hug her. He hadn't been hugged since he had left the yard, not properly anyway. Jenny drew him into her arms, holding him tightly, rocking him back and forth.

"Oh, my baby, I missed you so much!" Pouncival slowly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder.

"I missed you too, Mum…though I didn't know it, I really missed you!" Pouncival whispered. Skimbleshanks walked up, tears glistening in his dark brown eyes. Pouncival grinned at him over his mum's shoulder.

"Hi, Dad," Pouncival smiled, holding out his paw. Skimble took it, smiling largely.

"It's good to have you back," Skimble choked. Pouncival smiled.

Over the next couple of weeks, Pouncival began to remember everything and began to fit back into his Jellicle life, though it was difficult.

"Wake up, brother!" Pouncival gave a groan as Tumblebrutus pounced on his back.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Tumble laughed. "We're going to play ball with the others!"

Pouncival looked up, looking at him.

"Ball?"

"Yeah, you know…" Tumble's face fell as he stared into Pouncival's confused face.

"Oh," Tumble murmured. "I forgot you didn't…you didn't grow up like us," Pouncival lowered his head, his ears drooping.

Now he had been with the Jellicles, he knew how…unlucky he had been, that the bringing up he had had wasn't right.

"I-I might come out later," Pouncival murmured. "I-I don't feel comfortable right now," Tumble nodded and left the den. Pouncival slowly edged out a little while later, and walked over to Coricopat, who was dozing on the tyre. Cori opened an eye and smiled.

"Hey, Pounce," Pouncival sat beside Cori, looking around the yard. Munkustrap was talking to the Queen kits, his eyes landed on Pounce before he murmured something to the Queen kits. The four Queen kits walked over to Pouncival, smiling at him. Pouncival glanced at Cori, who just yawned and rolled over.

"Hi, Pounce!" Electra grinned, sitting beside him. Cori glanced over and saw Etcetera looking at him. Cori slowly shifted away from the hyper-active Queen.

He didn't get far.

Etcetera sat on his back, grinning at him.

"Hello, Etcetera," Cori groaned. Etcetera grinned at Cori, running her paw over his short and well groomed head-fur.

"Heya, Cori!" Etcetera squealed. "Hey, Pouncy!"

"Hi," Pounce murmured, looking at Cori's face. Cori looked uncomfortable as anything.

"Hi, Pouncival…I'm Jemima," Pouncival looked at the small black, red and gold Queen and gave a smile as she smiled warmly at him.

"Hi," Pouncival smiled back before shivering, the fur on the back of his neck prickling uncomfortably.

He felt like he was being watched.

Pouncival looked to Cori, who stared back at him, his dark gold eyes showing the worry. Cori slowly heaved himself up, Etcetera giving a chirpy laugh as she slid off Cori's back. Cori looked around, his dark gold orbs piercing the junkyard, searching. Pouncival just lifted his head up as he heard a dark laugh as the Jellicles screamed and Munkustrap ran over to the cowering Queen-kits. Cori suddenly turned his head, growling under his breath.

Macavity had appeared in the yard.

Munkustrap was snarling, the sound guttural and ferocious. Macavity just smirked, looking at Pouncival as he sat on the tyre, staring back. Macavity turned his silver eyes onto Munkustrap.

"Have you grown tired of him yet?" Macavity smirked. "Can I have him back now?" Munkustrap returned the smirk and Macavity's eyes darkened.

How dare Munkustrap look so damn pleased with himself!

"He's never going back with you…because Pouncival," Munkustrap emphasized his name. "Is back with us!" Macavity's eyes darkened even more as they flickered back to look at Pouncival.

Pouncival lowered his head.

Why did he feel so ashamed?

"Why are you so willing to let him back into your tribe, into your family?" Macavity asked slowly. Munkustrap paused.

"You do know what he did for me, when he was my loyal follower….when he was my son, my heir?" Macavity looked at Pouncival, who lifted his head, and stared into Macavity's eyes.

"He murdered cats with his own claws, I watched him as he did it," Macavity said. Cori glanced at Pouncival, who put his paws under his arms, hiding his claws, but he still continued to stare at Macavity.

"Now, you don't want a murderer in your midst, do you?"

"You made my son do that!" Macavity turned his head slightly, looking at Skimbleshanks as the fuming Tom marched over to stand beside Munkustrap.

"Ah…Skimbleshanks," Macavity smirked. "How do you feel knowing that I raised your son in my image?" Skimble's fur was bristling, his face dark with hatred.

"How do you feel knowing he was my best hench-cat, my loyal follower?"

"Don't you dare talk about my son that way!" Munkustrap grabbed Skimble's arm, pulling him back.

"Give Carbucketty back to me," Macavity said simply. "Give him to me, so you don't ruin your perfect," Macavity spat that out, "Jellicle reputation,"

"He's staying here with us…with his family!" Munkustrap growled. Macavity shrugged.

"You leave me no choice, baby brother," Macavity snarled. Munkustrap didn't even have time to blink before Macavity was on top of him. Munkustrap quickly kicked Macavity off, leaping to his feet as Alonzo tackled Macavity down. Pouncival watched, wide eyed.

"It's alright, Pounce," Cori murmured in Pouncival's ear as they continued to watch the fight. Plato joined in on the fight, Admetus hovering around the side-lines. Plato was quickly thrown out of the fight and he collided with Admetus, making them both fall to the floor. Alonzo was kicked out next; he went flying forward and took out Tugger and Misto. Macavity was half-crouched, Munkustrap on his knees in front of him, his back to Macavity as Macavity twisted Munkustrap's arm cruelly behind his back. Cori was snarling under his breath. Macavity grinned as he twisted Munkustrap's arm further, causing him to cry out.

"Remember how easily it snapped last time, Munkus?" Macavity hissed in Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap closed his eyes and shuddered. Cori silently slipped off the tyre, landing on the ground in a crouch, his dark gold eyes focused firmly on Macavity.

There was a loud snap as Macavity twisted Munkustrap's arm, hard. Munkustrap cried out hoarsely in pain but Macavity kept twisting Munkustrap's broken arm. Macavity didn't even realize Cori was there until Cori tackled him away from Munkustrap. Munkustrap fell onto his chest on the ground, his eyes half-closed and unaware, showing how close he was to unconsciousness. Cori was kicked back but he landed in a crouch, glaring at Macavity.

"Well, well, Coricopat," Macavity hissed. Cori gave an emotionless smile.

"You know, I still haven't forgotten that it was your idea to crush twelve of my hench-cats under a junk pile," Pouncival watched as a large grin suddenly broke out across Cori's face.

"One of my proudest moments for sure," Cori laughed, grinning as he watched Macavity get more enraged. Macavity gave a sudden smirk.

"Well…as much as this has been fun…I'm going to have to give you a rain-check on getting my revenge on you," Cori just yawned in response. Macavity glared at Cori before he disappeared.

Pouncival watched as Cori slowly rose up to standing height, looking calm once more as he turned around, walking over to Munkustrap's side. Munkustrap's left arm was at a weird angle.

"Jenny!" Cori called out, looking over to find the Gumbie cat kneeling beside Misto, who was blinking sluggishly, blood trickling from a wound behind his ear. Jenny said something to Misto, who nodded and Jenny got to her feet, bustling over to Munkustrap and Cori.

"Macavity broke his arm again," Cori said quietly, looking up at Jenny. Jenny sighed.

"Help me roll him onto his back…and watch his arm!" Jenny warned. Alonzo quickly walked over, helping Cori, Jenny and Alonzo roll Munkustrap over, watching his arm. Jenny started looking over Munkustrap as Munkustrap's eyes flickered open, landing on her. He was trembling slightly. Cori looked back over to the tyre, seeing Pouncival sitting there, staring at the spot Macavity had been standing in. The Queen-kits were blabbering fearfully, but Pouncival didn't seem to hear them as he continued to stare.

"Hey, kitten," Pouncival snapped out of his daze, looking around wildly. The clearing was almost deserted, Munkustrap had been moved. Pouncival looked around, his eyes landing on Bombalurina, her amber eyes staring at him intently.

"You alright, kitten?" She asked him, her voice smooth and sultry. Pouncival gave a small nod, feeling slightly...overwhelmed.

"H-How often does Macavity come here?" Pouncival asked, his voice wavering.

"He's actually upped it," Bombalurina said, looking around. "When…when you were gone, he only came around one or twice, to terrorize Munkus and Deme…but now you're back…" Bombalurina trailed off as she looked back at him. Pouncival was shaking slightly.

"Hey, I think Addie and Plato want you to go play ball with them and Tumbles," Bombalurina said softly, nudging him with her arm. Pouncival looked up and saw the three young Toms standing at the corner of the clearing, grinning at them, Plato had the ball under his arm.

"If you ever want to talk, kitten, come find me," Bombalurina told him gently, kissing his head. Pouncival nodded, giving a shaky smile.

"Thank you, Bomba," He murmured before going off to join the others.

"You Pollicle you!" Admetus laughed, clapping Pouncival's shoulder as they walked off.

"Huh?" Pouncival asked, confused.

"He's jealous because Bombalurina kissed you and actually paid attention to you," Plato said, his voice even as always. Tumblebrutus laughed and Pouncival looked at him. They reached the small clearing they played in and Pouncival immediately began walking on his front paws, his legs in the air, though he was unsure why he just got the urge to do that. Plato, Admetus and Tumbles looked at him, impressed. Tumble laughed and pulled off the same trick, walking on his paws beside Pounce. Pounce turned his head and grinned slightly. They played around for a bit before something happened…Pounce was running along with the ball when he was grabbed from behind, being swung around. Pouncival's eyes widened with fear.

It was what happened back at the lair, when the hench-cats grabbed him when he was walking…so they could beat him senseless.

Pouncival dropped the ball and swung around, claws out. His claws connected with flesh, ripping it open. Tumblebrutus gave a cry of pain, letting Pouncival go and falling to his knees, staring shocked at the wounds on his chest.

"Pouncival, what the hell did you do?" Plato snarled, turning on him. Pouncival looked at Admetus, who looked shocked as he looked at the wounds on Tumblebrutus's chest, before looking to Plato, who looked furious, before looking to Tumble…who was staring at Pouncival, disbelief and hurt in his blue-green eyes. Pouncival stared for a moment longer before taking off.

He ran through the junkyard, his heart pounding in his chest.

What had he done?

He had to get away, he had to…he was going back to Macavity, they wouldn't keep him here any longer.

"Hey, Pounce, stop!" Pouncival was caught around the middle and forced to stop. He looked at Munkustrap, who was panting.

"Pounce, what happened?" Munkustrap asked, letting go of Pouncival. Pouncival stared at Munkustrap's left arm, which was wrapped tightly in a bandage.

"I-I attacked Tumblebrutus," Pouncival mumbled. Munkustrap knelt in front of Pouncival, pulling him down to his level.

"What happened?" Munkustrap asked softly, his blue eyes pitying.

"H-He grabbed me from behind," Pouncival whispered, not looking Munkustrap in the eyes. "I-I thought it was the hench-cats, they always did that to me before they beat me senseless," Munkustrap winced.

"Pouncival!"

"Over here, Jenny!" Munkustrap called before grabbing Pouncival's paw with his unhurt arm as Pouncival tried to leave.

"Don't go," Munkustrap told him.

"B-But I hurt him!"

"It was an accident, Pounce, you were scared," Munkustrap told him firmly. Jenny appeared and crouched beside Pouncival as well, pulling him down into her arms. Pouncival shuddered, scared.

"He's okay, Pounce," Jenny told him softly. She could see Pouncival biting his lip, his eyes clenched close. She sat down on the ground and pulled Pounce into her lap, holding him tightly.

"He doesn't blame you, he said it was his fault, he shouldn't have grabbed you from behind," Jenny told him softly. Pouncival bit his lip harder.

"You can cry, sweetie," Jenny told him. Pouncival shook his head, a ragged breath escaping his control.

"Only weaklings cry," Munkustrap winced, remembering that Macavity had told him the exact same thing when they were kittens…when Macavity was beating him.

"No, sweetie," Jenny told Pouncival softly, rubbing his back. "Those who cry, cry because they've been strong for too long," Jenny watched as Pouncival's green eyes met her eyes before he broke down, sobbing loudly. She hugged him tightly and he buried his face into her neck. Munkustrap shifted closer, stroking the back of Pouncival's head as he sobbed loudly and brokenly against Jenny.

Macavity glared down at the scene from where he was perched on a junk pile. He watched as Pouncival sobbed against Jenny.

Damn Jellicles, they had destroyed everything he had built…they had destroyed the cat he had made Pouncival into.

And they were going to pay.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yay…though I bet I'm not going to get more than two reviews for this chapter :(

And I have another angsty Munkustrap fic planned…it's like Obsessions, it's just not Obsessions, I guess!

Thanks to Jenna the writer and Magical. Misses. Mistoffelees for reviewing!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	8. The Jellicle Ball and the aftermath

Okay, I'm probably just going to skim over the Jellicle ball as we all know how that goes…okay? So sorry if it's a little bit choppy… Okay then…on with it then…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A few months went by and Pouncival was slowly beginning to relax into his Jellicle life.

"So, Pounce," Pouncival looked up, seeing Bombalurina sitting beside him.

"Who are you taking to the ball?"

"The what?"

"The Jellicle Ball?" Bombalurina asked slowly.

"Um…I…no one," He murmured. Bombalurina blinked.

"Darlin', everyone already has their dates, surely someone asked you?" Pouncival shook his head.

"No one wants me," Pouncival muttered.

"Alright…you're my date to the ball," Bomba told him.

"Huh?"

"That's right, baby, you're my date to the ball…but I'm telling you now, we are so not mating during the mating dance," Bombalurina warned him. "As much as I love you, you're too young for me," Pounce smiled.

"Okay,"

"Alright, until next week, Pounce," Bombalurina winked at him and walked away. Pouncival looked around the yard. He knew everyone now. He and Jemima were pretty good friends but Misto still didn't fully forgive him for saying those things. Pouncival grinned and went to join Admetus, Plato, Tumble, Jemima, Victoria, Electra and Etcetera.

The Jellicle ball soon arrived and Pouncival sat on the rocking chair he had claimed as his own, shivering nervously with anticipation. He watched as Munkustrap slowly made his way into the clearing, standing up. Pouncival shivered. He had been taught what to do…but he was still worried that he would mess up. He didn't have a solo line this year…only during the Jellicle ball, but not for anything else. Munkustrap said he'd give him one next year. Pouncival watched as Munkustrap slowly rose to his feet.

_Are you blind when you're born? Can you see in the __dark?  
Dare you look at a king? Would you sit on his throne?  
Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?  
Are you cock of the walk? When you're walking alone?_

Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do  
Jellicles do and Jellicles would  
Jellicles would and Jellicles can  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do

When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?  
Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?  
Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?  
Do you know how to go to the Heaviside layer?

Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
Jellicles do and Jellicles can  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
Jellicles do and Jellicles can  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do

Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?  
Familiar with candle, with book, and with bell?  
Were you Whittington's friend? The Pied Piper's assistant?  
Have you been an alumnus of heaven and hell?

Are you mean like a minx? Are you lean like a lynx?  
Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?  
Were you there when the pharaohs commissioned the Sphinx?  
If you were, and you are, you're a Jellicle cat

Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats

We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze  
We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire  
We can run up a wall, we can swing through the trees  
We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire

Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats

Can you sing at the same time in more than one key?  
Duets by Rossini and waltzes by Strauss?  
And can you (as cats do) begin with a 'C'?  
That always triumphantly brings down the house?

Jellicle cats are queen of the nights  
Singing at astronomical heights  
Handling pieces from the 'Messiah'  
Hallelujah, angelical Choir

The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity  
Round the cathedral rang 'Vivat'  
Life to the everlasting cat!  
Feline, fearless, faithful and true  
To others who do-what

Jellicles do and Jellicles can  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
Jellicle cats sing Jellicle chants  
Jellicles old and Jellicles new  
Jellicle song and Jellicle dance  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats

Practical cats, dramatical cats  
Pragmatical cats, fanatical cats  
Oratorical cats, Delphicoracle cats  
Skeptical cats, Dispeptical cats  
Romantical cats, Pedantical cats  
Critical cats, parasitical cats  
Allegorical cats, metaphorical cats  
Statistical cats and mystical cats  
Political cats, hypocritical cats  
Clerical cats, hysterical cats  
Cynical cats, rabbinical cats

Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats

There's a man over there with a look of surprise  
As much as to say well now how about that?  
Do I actually see with my own very eyes  
A man who's not heard of a Jellicle cat?  
What's a Jellicle cat? What's a Jellicle cat?

Pouncival went through the songs as he was told to. Jenny gave him a quick hug after her song, when Tugger was singing his and Pouncival was dancing.

"Good job," She whispered in his ear before moving on to sit beside Skimble. Then came an old, hag looking cat. Pouncival watched as Munkustrap pushed Misto away from her and glared at the old cat. Pouncival ran over to Plato and Tumbles.

"Who's she?" Pouncival asked, he recognized her from Macavity's lair.

"Grizabella, she's Tugger's and Munkus's mum," Tumble growled.

"She abandoned them before they had even opened their eyes," Plato hissed. Pouncival glared at her. He knew who she was now. He had seen her come to the lair when he saw just a kitten, he had curiously gone to see her and she had hissed at him, swiped at him.

"We've got to do something," Plato murmured darkly. Pouncival ran off, before beckoning for Grizabella. She limped over to him and he clawed her before racing off. Pouncival caught Munkustrap's eye when Demeter was singing about Grizabella. Munkustrap's eyes were impassive as he stared at Pouncival.

The rest of the night went on smoothly. Pouncival lay beside Bombalurina during the mating dance, snuggling close to her. She hugged him close as Plato and Victoria became mates. All was good. That is, until Macavity appeared, kidnapping Old Deuteronomy. Pouncival watched as Demeter and Bombalurina sung of Macavity and his wicked deeds. The hench-rats delivered Old Deuteronomy back. Pouncival cautiously went over to him…something was off…even Demeter was acting weird. Pouncival leapt back as Demeter ran at him and the other kittens before she leapt on Old Deuteronomy's back and ripped off his disguise, revealing Macavity. Pouncival watched from where he was crouched beside Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie, watching as Munkustrap leapt up, and fighting Macavity. Pouncival gave a panicked cry, just like everyone else, when Munkustrap was thrown to the side. Alonzo leapt up to take his place, as did several of the other Jellicles. Pouncival leapt up as well, snarling. He clawed at Macavity, catching his stomach. Macavity's angry silver eyes glared at Pouncival as Pouncival snarled at him, swiping at him again. Macavity put his paw on his wounded stomach before swiping at Pouncival, his claw connecting with his head, causing Pouncival to fall before he ran up TSE1 and caused an electrical black-out. Pouncival grabbed the light and shined it on the wounded Munkustrap, after the fight. Alonzo groaned as he moved across the clearing.

"Good job, Pounce," Alonzo murmured as he crawled past him. Pouncival gave a smile. He watched, amazed, as Mistoffelees brought Old Deuteronomy back and Deuteronomy chose Grizabella to go to the Heaviside layer.

"You did well, Pounce," Pouncival yawned, rubbing his eyes as he looked at Bombalurina. She nuzzled him.

"You made a good partner," She laughed before she walked off. Pouncival smiled.

He actually enjoyed the ball.

Two weeks later, Pouncival woke up, smiling as he stretched. He bounced out of his den as Tumblebrutus still slept, snoring heavily. He smiled as he bounced across the yard, that is, until he collided with a thick chest.

"Careful there," Munkustrap's voice laughed before Pouncival was pulled back onto his feet. Munkustrap was smiling at him.

"It's good to see you're relaxing now," Munkustrap told him, "And you're comfortable enough to play pranks on us," Pouncival put on an innocent face.

"Who me?" Munkustrap laughed.

"Yes, you, Pounce," Munkustrap reached over, tussling Pouncival's head-fur.

"Be careful now," Munkustrap smiled. "And try not to get into any trouble,"

"What trouble do I get into?"

"Getting your head stuck in a bucket, getting trapped in an old toy box," Munkustrap recited, smiling.

"There was a mouse in there, okay?" Pouncival said, huffing.

"Sure thing, Pounce," Munkustrap laughed before walking away. Pouncival smiled.

Munkustrap wasn't such a bad guy, sure, he did occasionally yell…but he was pretty cool, and let you get away with it…some of the time.

Pouncival stretched as he walked past a junk pile. He gave a startled yelp as claws suddenly grabbed his shoulders and forced him against the stove. Pouncival's eyes widened as he came face to face with a livid Macavity.

"You insolent brat," Macavity snarled angrily, his silver eyes flashing with pure fury. "You are going to pay for wounding me, you little brat!" Pouncival whimpered, his muscles frozen as he was stared down by a furious, livid and blood thirsty Macavity.

He was in some deep trouble.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Oh noes!

Thanks to the three that reviewed! Yay, an improvement in numbers! Hahah…

Please, please, please read and review? It helps me get through my school days :D

Luv HGP!


	9. Misto's story

Pouncival whimpered as he stared into Macavity's furious silver eyes.

"N-No," Pouncival whimpered, struggling furiously. Macavity just slammed Pouncival back against the stove, causing Pouncival to go still as pain shocked up his spine.

"Little fool," Macavity hissed in Pouncival's ear, letting go of one of Pouncival's shoulders to run his claw down the side of Pouncival's face, though not cutting into the flesh. Pouncival gave a shaky breath, struggling to get free.

"Nah uh," Macavity smirked, his eyes dancing evilly as he pushed Pouncival back against the stove.

"L-Let me go!" Pouncival hissed, trying to act bold. Macavity just laughed, glaring at the small Tom. Pouncival struggled even more.

"Look at the wounds you gave me," Macavity hissed. Pouncival glanced at the angry red wounds on Macavity's stomach.

"I raised you…and this is how you repay me, you foolish brat!" Macavity yelled, letting go of Pouncival to swipe at him. Pouncival darted under the claw and began running.

"Munkus, help!" Pouncival wailed before a paw was clamped over his mouth and he was dragged back.

"That wasn't very nice, Pouncival," Macavity hissed in Pouncival's ear, digging his free claw into Pouncival's hip. Pouncival gave a cry of pain, tears pricking at his eyes.

"Don't you dare start bawling or it will get a lot worse for you, you hear?" Macavity growled in Pouncival's ear. Pouncival nodded, blinking back the tears, shuddering in fear.

"Pounce!" Macavity growled at the distant yell.

"Damn baby brother…always ruins everything," Macavity muttered, dragging his claws down Pouncival's chest before dragging him back even further. Macavity pulled Pouncival down a forgotten path before slamming him back against a broken fridge. Pouncival gave out a hoarse cry of pain.

"Shut up," Macavity hissed. Macavity wrapped his claws around Pouncival's throat.

"Pounce, where are you?" Alonzo's voice.

"Don't you dare yell out,"

"Y-Yes, sir," Pouncival choked obediently. Macavity's eyebrow twitched in interest. He unwrapped one claw, but kept the other around Pouncival's throat, as he mockingly stroked the side of Pouncival's face.

"Looks like Carbucketty is still in there," Macavity smirked, rubbing Pouncival's cheek. Macavity's ear twitched as the yells got closer.

"Ah, well…not my loss," Macavity growled, his claws inching out. Pouncival cried out, struggling even more.

"N-No, please!" Pouncival sobbed as Macavity's claws inched closer to his throat.

"Pounce!"

"I warned you when you were growing up," Macavity hissed in Pouncival's ear. "That if you ever turned against me, if you ever hurt or wounded me, that I would kill you,"

"B-Boss, please, no!" Pouncival choked hoarsely, struggling furiously. Macavity smirked, his claws inching even closer. Pouncival tried to shy back as he felt Macavity's claws itching against his throat, cutting into it slightly.

"Pounce!" Macavity quickly glanced to the side.

"Damn it,"

"Munkus, it's Macavity!" Alonzo yelled out before darting towards them.

"I will get you…I promise you that, and you will pay severely," Macavity hissed in Pouncival's ear before darting off. Pouncival was shaking, in severe shock, the small wounds on his neck stinging.

"Pounce?" Pouncival slowly raised his head, looking at Munkustrap. Pouncival's knees buckled and Munkustrap grabbed his arms, steadying him. Pouncival collapsed against Munkustrap, sobbing and shaking.

"H-He was going to kill me!" Pouncival sobbed. Munkustrap wrapped his arm around Pouncival's waist before leading him away to Jenny. Tugger looked at Misto, who looked back sadly. Alonzo had taken off after Macavity, to make sure he did leave the yard.

"Bast, that kitten was frightened," Tugger murmured. Misto looked at Tugger, who was lacking his usual arrogant behavior as he stared at the spot that Pouncival stood in moments before.

"He was terrified," Misto said quietly, looking at the wet patch on the ground. Misto felt a little guilty. He hadn't been so nice to Pouncival after he had stuck up for Macavity…but he doubted even Pouncival could foresee what Macavity was planning to do to him…that he would terrify Pouncival so much that he caused the young Tom to wet himself.

"I don't think anyone needs to know about that," Tugger mumbled, nodding to the wet patch before walking off.

"No, I don't think they need to know either," Misto agreed, following Tugger. Misto slipped his paw into Tugger's and they walked off to the infirmary.

"Is he alright, Munks?" Tugger asked his younger brother as they walked into the infirmary.

"He's scared out of his mind," Munkustrap sighed sadly, staring at the small Tom who was sobbing and shaking in Skimble's arms as Jenny looked over his wounds, while trying to calm him. Tumble was sitting beside Skimble, clutching onto Pounce's paw as Pouncival sobbed.

"Hey, Munk," Misto murmured.

"Mm?"

"No one needs to know he wet himself, right?" Misto asked. "I mean, he has enough to worry about then everyone knowing that," Munkustrap gave a small smile, rubbing Misto's ears.

"No…no one needs to know that," Munkustrap said softly. Alonzo skidded into the den, panting heavily.

"He's gone, Munkus," Alonzo panted. "I chased him until he was out of the yard," Munkustrap nodded. Alonzo stared at the young Tom, who was shaking in Skimble's arms still.

"W-What did he say?" Alonzo asked.

"That Macavity was planning to kill him for wounding him at the ball," Munkustrap sighed. "And that Macavity swore to come back and get him when you appeared, Lonzo," Alonzo glanced at the small Tom.

"I need to tell the yard what's happened…Lonz, I need your help to tighten security around here," Tugger gave a smirk as Munkustrap went back into Protector mode. Munkustrap left the den, Alonzo following him. Tugger patted Misto's back before he left the den, the swagger back in his step. Misto watched as Skimble passed Pouncival into Jenny's care before he and Tumble left the den, going to the meeting. Misto slowly walked over, sitting beside Pounce as Jenny went to the other room of the den.

"Hey, Pounce," Pounce gave a hiccup, looking at Misto through red and puffy eyes.

"Are you okay?" Misto asked, even though he knew it sounded stupid. Pounce sniffled, giving a nod.

"…I know I haven't actually spoken to you as much lately…and I'm sorry, Pounce," Misto said slowly, carefully choosing his words. "I was just…annoyed that you defended Macavity, especially since he killed my parents…but I saw how terrified you were by him," Misto glanced up at Pouncival, who was still staring at him.

"Sorry, Pounce," Pouncival gave a weak smile, rubbing his eyes with the back of his paw.

"S'alright, I wouldn't trust me either," Pouncival gave a weak smile. Misto gave a smile and reached forward, hugging the younger Tom tightly. Pouncival hugged him back before letting go.

They could hear Munkustrap addressing the Jellicles now.

"So…which one do you like?" Pouncival asked suddenly, startling Misto.

"W-What?" Pouncival gave a cheeky, kittenish grin.

"Which one do you like…Tugger or Munkus?" Pouncival asked him.

"Pounce," Misto growled warningly, but smiled anyway.

"Come on, Misto," Pouncival teased, giving a small sniffle, as his tail swished behind him.

"I don't know," Misto admitted. "I like Munkus a lot…but I like Tugger too," Pouncival frowned and lay down. Misto lay beside him. They lay together in silence, hearing the Jellicles talk, their voices shocked, scared and angry.

"How about you, Pounce?" Misto asked.

"Hm?"

"Who do you like?"

"I don't know,"

"Sure you don't,"

"I really don't, Misto," Pouncival murmured. Misto looked at him, Pouncival looked uncomfortable.

"You…you haven't had anyone you liked before?" Misto asked him slowly. Pouncival gave a small shake of his head.

"I grew up in a lair of Toms, the only Queens being Griddlebone, who did occasionally like to hit me, or the…or the Queens Macavity brought in to torture…I never went near them, I…I couldn't stomach it," Pouncival murmured. Misto frowned.

"What do you mean you couldn't stomach it?"

"W-What they did to the Queens," Pouncival whispered. "I-I was forced to watch twice…but…I was so disgusted and horrified by it, I refused to go back to watch or take part in any part of it," Pouncival looked at Misto and Misto could see the pain in Pouncival's eyes, showing just how old and tortured the young soul was.

"Macavity was furious…he got the hench-cats onto me," Pouncival murmured, looking back up at the roof. "I was unconscious for four days," Misto winced, grabbing Pounce's paw, giving it a quick squeeze, before letting go.

"H-How old were you when…when Macavity killed your parents?" Pouncival questioned cautiously. Misto flinched.

"I-I was a year shy of becoming a Tom," Misto mumbled. "Cori was just about to become a Tom, and you were maybe four weeks from being born," Misto sighed.

"We were coming back from visiting my Uncle Bustopher when Macavity and his hench-cats ambushed us," Misto said quietly. "My dad did his best to protect me and my mum…but he was quickly killed," Misto clenched his eyes shut tight. "T-They got my mum next…she did her best to protect me but Macavity just laughed as he gave her to his hench-cats to torture while he tormented me," Misto's paws bunched into fists.

"He broke my wrist and my tail…and then forced me to watch as he killed my mum in front of me," Misto opened his eyes, staring emotionlessly at the ceiling, tears pooling in his emerald green eyes.

"He was going to kill me…but I shot lightening from my paws, shocking him…after that, he decided I was too valuable to kill," Misto smiled bitterly. "He took me back to the yard and dumped me on Jenny's doorstep…Deuteronomy took me in a week later," Misto looked to Pouncival and gave a small smile.

"Sorry," Pouncival whispered. "I'm so sorry, I…I never knew or I-I wouldn't have said anything,"

"Pounce, it's okay," Misto smiled. "I can't be sad all the time about my parents, or be seeking revenge every waking moment of my day…I know my parents would hate me if I wasted my life like that…and I'm happy with my Jellicle family," Pouncival smiled.

"I'm happy with them too," Pouncival said. Misto laughed.

Tugger and Munkustrap walked back into the den after the meeting and found Pounce and Misto curled up together, fast asleep.

"Aw, cute," Tugger laughed. Munkustrap smiled, elbowing his brother in the side.

"At least they're friends now," Munkustrap said quietly. Tugger grabbed his brother's head and forced him into a head-lock, knuckling his fur.

"Tugger!" Munkustrap whined, struggling to get free.

"Aw, come on, little Stripes," Tugger laughed, pulling his brother, still in a head-lock, from the den.

Three weeks later, Pouncival lay on the tyre with Misto, who was dozing in Munkustrap's arms. Cori lay beside Pounce, sprawled out and dead to the world. Pouncival looked around the yard, smiling. Admetus and Plato were asleep, Admetus sprawled out on top of Plato's back, snoring heavily. Plato just slept peacefully, as though the snoring weight on his back wasn't there. The Queen kits were talking sleepily to one another, though Jemima looked close to falling asleep. It was a nice warm sunny day that everyone was taking the advantage of, to sleep in comfortably. Demeter and Bomba were in their den, asleep. Alonzo was dozing in front of his den, on his back. Tantomile was curled up near Admetus and Plato. Jerrie and Teazer were curled around one another, fast asleep. Tumble was asleep, his head on Jenny's lap as she stroked his ears. Pouncival yawned and stretched out, contently, before closing his eyes.

There was a loud crash, startling awake the sleeping occupants.

"Macavity!" This time it was Tantomile's warning scream that pierced the air.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Ohh, I'm going to leave it on that cliffhanger…the next chapters will get angsty for Pounce and Munkus as well…and maybe a few others, depending on how it plays out, hehe…trust me, it's gonna be good!

Thanks to the two that reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	10. Because Macavity wants you

Pouncival fell off the tyre, looking around wildly as hench-cats suddenly milled into the yard. Fear filled his heart as he watched the Jellicles run from their dens, as they leapt to their feet and awoke from their sleeps and naps. Pouncival looked at Munkustrap. Misto clenched at Munkustrap's chest fur, before getting to his feet. Munkustrap looked around and yelled for the Jellicles, to protect themselves.

"Cori, watch Pouncival!" Munkustrap yelled before he and Misto ran off to join the fight. Cori quickly stood in front of Pouncival, snarling and swiping at any cat that dared to come near.

"C-Cori, shouldn't you be helping the others?" Pouncival asked, his voice wavering as he looked around at the different Jellicles fighting different hench-cats. Munkustrap was fighting against Tyrus and four others and kept getting hit. Tugger and Misto were fighting back to back, knocking back at the hench-cats that came at them. Alonzo was fighting near Cassandra, both of them battling three hench-cats each other. Bombalurina and Demeter were fighting near each other, snarling and swiping viciously at the leering hench-cats. Skimbleshanks and Jenny were fighting near Jelly and Asparagus, Skimble's face was terrifying as he fought the hench-cats back from his mate. Fear filled Pounce's heart when he saw Skimble get hit across the face. Skimble was back on his feet in a second though.

"You're more important at this stage," Cori finally answered, shoving a hench-cat back.

"Why?"

"Because Macavity wants you, Pounce," Pouncival froze, a cold chill suddenly running up his spine. He had just realised something…something bad, something everyone should all be worried about.

Macavity wasn't there.

Pouncival looked around wildly; looking over the different occupants fighting…he couldn't see Macavity fighting any of the Jellicles. Pouncival looked back to Cori and froze in shock. Macavity was gliding towards the male mystic, whose back was turned to the Hidden Paw.

"Cori!" Pouncival cried, running up and leaping onto Macavity's back. Macavity snarled, spinning around to get the young Tom off. Cori spun around, his eyes widened in shock.

He hadn't heard Macavity at all.

Cori ran up to help Pouncival but he was tackled out of the way by Tyrus. Cori's head smacked against the tyre and he crumpled, lifeless, to the ground. Tyrus grinned at Cori's still body before running off to fight Munkustrap.

"Cori!" Pouncival cried out as his friend lie still on the ground. Pouncival was tossed off Macavity's back. He landed in a crouch. He looked around the yard, horrified at what he saw.

Every Jellicle was fighting at least three hench-cats each.

Munkustrap fell to the ground and Tyrus leapt on him, hitting him repeatedly until he was still on the ground. Pouncival watched as Tugger and Misto were wrestled to the ground, watched as Alonzo was thrown against a junk pile and fell limp to the ground. Tumble was being backed up against a junk pile with the Queen kits, Plato and Admetus were trying to get away from their hench-cats so they could help. Pouncival looked up at Macavity who stalked towards him.

"Stop it," Pouncival breathed, standing up. "Macavity, I'll do what you want…just let them go," Macavity reached out, grabbing Pouncival's throat and yanking him forward.

"No, because I hate them just as much as I hate you," Macavity hissed. Pouncival closed his eyes, hearing the screams and cries of the Jellicles, of his family and friends. Pouncival opened his eyes, just in time to see Macavity's claw flying towards his head.

Munkustrap slowly opened his eyes, giving a groan as his head pounded. Munkustrap slowly rolled his head around.

Okay, he certainly wasn't in the Jellicle junkyard anymore.

Munkustrap blinked, staring around the damp, mossy stone room he was in. He shifted a little and felt chains pulling at his ankles.

"Ah, dear sweet baby brother is awake." Munkustrap froze at the sound of his brother's chilling voice. Munkustrap slowly sat up and turned his body around, looking at Macavity who stood in the doorway, smirking.

"W-Who else did you take? Who did you hurt?" Munkustrap demanded to know. Macavity examined his claws.

"Tugger, Mistoffelees, Alonzo, Coricopat, Tumblebrutus, Admetus, Tantomile, and Pouncival are who I have locked up in different cells," Macavity grinned, seeing the hate on Munkustrap's face.

"And every other member of your tribe is back at the yard, nursing their wounds and hurt pride," Macavity laughed. Munkustrap slowly rose to his feet, using the wall to steady himself.

"What do you want?" Munkustrap snapped. Macavity slowly pushed off the wall.

"First rule, Munkus, you will speak only when spoken to," Macavity snapped, striking Munkustrap across the face. Munkustrap slipped back, hitting the wall.

"Second rule, you don't try to escape or attack me,"

"Third rule, you only call me master,"

"Screw you," Munkustrap hissed. Macavity struck him again, causing the already weakened Tom to fall to the floor.

"You break any of these rules, little brother, and you will pay for it…or I'll get one of the others to pay for it," Macavity watched as Munkustrap closed his mouth, deciding not to protest.

"Good boy," Macavity laughed. Munkustrap just glared at him. Macavity reached forward, patting Munkustrap's head. Munkustrap just growled under his breath.

"I'll come see you later, baby brother,"

"M-Macavity?" Macavity turned and looked at him. Munkustrap was staring at him.

"Speak, Munkus,"

"What are you going to do to Pounce?" Munkustrap asked, looking scared. Macavity hummed.

"No idea yet," Macavity said, "I'll decide when I'm torturing Coricopat," He listened as Munkustrap gave a loud cry of protest, before leaving the room, closing the door behind him, shutting off Munkustrap's complaints.

"This is not good, this is not good, this is not good, this is not good!"

"Misto," Tantomile groaned, holding her throbbing head. Admetus pulled her into his arms. "Enough,"

"He's going to kill us!" Misto cried. He kept blubbering until Alonzo got to his feet, walking over to Misto and slapping him. The force of the blow made Misto's head snap sideways.

Silence.

"Sorry," Misto whispered, coming back to his senses and rubbing his sore cheek. Alonzo pulled Misto into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Sorry, kid," Alonzo mumbled in his ear. Misto nodded, sniffling.

"D-Do you think Tugger, Munkus and Cori are okay?" Alonzo shrugged, letting go of the small Tom and sitting beside Tantomile, Admetus and Tumblebrutus. Tumble was staring into space, looking pale.

Cori blinked, opening his eyes sluggishly.

"Aw, my head," Cori groaned, grabbing his head as it pounded.

"That would be the result of hitting it against the tyre," Cori looked up, glaring at Macavity. Macavity watched as the calico Tom lifted his head, glaring at him. Macavity smirked. Such defiance and hate in those dark green eyes. Macavity gave a shiver and gave a crooked smile.

He was looking forward to getting rid of that defiance…and turning that hate into fear.

Macavity glided towards the Tom, who shakily got to his feet, wincing in pain. Macavity stared at the glaring Tom, tilting his head.

"I told you I'd get you back for killing my hench-cats," Macavity growled. He snarled when Cori burst out laughing.

"Best moment of my life," Cori told Macavity, his eyes twinkling as he took in Macavity's fury. "Crushing your hench-cats…Bast, I was barely out of kitten-hood and yet I still bet them…and you," Macavity grabbed Cori's throat, squeezing tightly. Cori struggled to get free, coughing as Macavity crushed his wind-pipes.

"You're going to pay," Macavity snarled, throwing Cori onto the ground. Cori gave a cough before laughing.

"You're really pissed that I bet you when I had just become a Tom," Cori laughed. "That's priceless," Macavity snarled and starting laying into the mystic. Cori went quiet after a while; only give the occasional cry of pain as Macavity shoved his foot into his ribs, stomach, chest and head. Macavity stopped after a while, breathing heavily as he stared down at the battered and bloodied Jellicle. Cori just rolled his head around, staring up at Macavity through large green eyes. Macavity's eyes widened with shock as a grin appeared on Cori's split and bloodied lips.

"Is that all you have?" Macavity's eyes narrowed at the unchanged defiance and fire in Cori's eyes. Macavity booted Cori once more, kicking him across the head. Cori went still, his eyes sliding close. Macavity breathed heavily, paws bunched into fists as he glared down at the unconscious Tom.

He'd find a way to break him, he'd find a way to get rid of that defiance and replace it with fear.

Macavity stalked from the room, heading down the hallway towards his next prisoner.

"Tugger," Macavity sang teasingly, throwing open the door. Tugger was shackled against the floor…having less movement then Munkustrap. Tugger lifted his head and glared at Macavity.

"What did you do to the others?" Tugger demanded to know. Macavity circled his form.

"They're fine…Munkustrap is mulling over rules, Misto, Admetus, Alonzo, Tantomile and Tumblebrutus are a little sore from the fight but they're together…oh, but Cori is unconscious at the moment," Macavity grinned at Tugger's snarl.

"What have you done to Pouncival?" Macavity paused.

"Nothing yet," Macavity grinned. Tugger snarled.

"Now what to do with you?" Macavity asked slowly, circling Tugger once more. Macavity kicked out suddenly. Tugger groaned as he felt a rib snap.

"Hm…actually, I have better plans for you…but that will come later," Macavity laughed.

"Until later, Tugger," Macavity grinned and bounced from the room. Tugger watched him go, feeling uneasy.

Macavity had left the room, leaving Tugger with just a broken rib…something told Tugger he was in some deep, deep trouble later on.

Macavity paused outside the doorway of Tugger's room.

"Tyrus,"

"Yes, boss?" Tyrus asked, walking over to Macavity.

"Find Linea," Macavity demanded. "I want her here within the next three days,"

"Of course, boss,"

"And the kitten?" Macavity called after him. Tyrus turned back and looked at Macavity, a grin on his face.

"Trembling and waiting for you, boss," Tyrus said before continuing on. Macavity walked on and stopped outside a certain room. He waited outside for a few moments, thinking deeply.

He didn't know what to do to him…he really didn't.

Macavity pushed open the door and scanned the room. Pouncival was crouched in the corner, huddled up, and staring at Macavity fearfully. They stared at each other for a long while, silence filling up every space of the room. Macavity smirked as an idea suddenly came to him.

"Pyro," Macavity barked.

"Yes, boss?" A dark red Tom appeared in the doorway.

"Take him to the altar," Macavity said. He walked from the room, hearing Pouncival's loud cry of fear echoed behind him. Macavity grinned.

Perfect.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

You all remember what the altar is, right?

Thanks to Magical. Misses. Mistoffelees, who was the only one who reviewed last chapter!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	11. Breaking

Macavity wandered up ahead, he could hear Pouncival fighting behind him, trying to break free. Macavity turned into the altar room, he could hear Pouncival's cries become louder. Macavity turned around and saw Pouncival had firmly planted his feet against the floor, struggling not to be pulled forward any further. He was quickly yanked over to the stone altar and slammed onto his back upon it. Macavity just watched as the hench-cats shackled Pouncival to the altar. Pouncival cried out in fear, struggling desperately. Macavity waved and his hench-cats moved back. Macavity moved closer to the altar. Pouncival's terrified green eyes fell onto him.

"M-Macavity, please, please!" Pouncival cried. "Please, don't do this!" Macavity was silent as he walked closer to Pouncival. Pouncival was crying out, struggling furiously.

It was no use.

"Boss, please, please!" Pouncival's voice was beginning to get high pitched. Macavity just approached the altar, staring down at the small Tom.

"No, please!" Pouncival cried out, arching and struggling furiously. Macavity stood by Pouncival's head, looking down at the young Tom.

"Please, please, please," Pouncival kept whispering over and over.

"Why not, Pouncival?" Pouncival gave a choked sob, struggling once more.

Struggling to get free.

"Boss, please, don't do this, please don't do this!" Pouncival cried out. Macavity watched with interest as Pouncival slipped back into Carbucketty's persona. He was calling Macavity 'boss,', like he was meant to call him.

"Boss, boss, please!" Macavity trailed his paw up Pouncival's cheek.

"What do you think I'm going to do to you?" Macavity asked, staring intently in Pouncival's frightened green eyes.

"Kill me," Pouncival whispered. "You're going to kill me," Pouncival's voice broke at the end. Macavity tilted his head, walking to stand beside Pouncival but drawing his paw down Pouncival's cheek, down his shoulder to rest on his brown striped side. Macavity watched as the young Tom struggled to get free. He gave a smirk, watching as fear got to Pouncival as he cried and screamed out, struggling furiously.

"Why do you think I'll kill you?" Pouncival glanced at Macavity.

"B-Because I hurt you…I fought for the Jellicles…and now I'm on the altar,"

"And that means?"

"I'm dead…no ones ever gotten off here alive," Pouncival gave a rough sob, his legs shaking in fear. Macavity rubbed Pouncival's side as Pouncival struggled and gave a sob.

"Don't cry!" Macavity snapped at him. "Only weaklings cry!" He watched as Pouncival bit his lip, choking back tears and blinking them back.

"Yes, boss," Pouncival whispered.

"Now should I kill you or not?" Macavity asked slowly. Pouncival stared at him, his chest heaving as he panicked. Macavity rubbed Pouncival's side slowly, feeling his ribs heaving under his paw.

"If I don't kill you…you will do as I say when I say it," Macavity growled. Pouncival's eyes widened.

"And you don't have a choice in the matter," Pouncival gave a rough sob.

"Or I could just kill you right now,"

"No, please!" Pouncival croaked, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he began to panic again, his legs shaking in fear. Macavity raised his claw. Pouncival closed his eyes, shaking and biting his lip. Pouncival froze when he felt a claw brush against his wrist and found he could move his arm. He heard more clicks and opened his eyes, finding himself free. Pouncival gave a sob, grabbing Macavity. Macavity gave a smirk as Pouncival grabbed him, trying to move away from the altar as far as possible. Pouncival scrabbled at Macavity's back, trying to get away as far as possible from the altar. Macavity grabbed Pouncival, lifting him up from the altar. Pouncival shivered.

"You will do whatever I order you," Macavity growled, carrying Pouncival from the room. Pouncival nodded weakly, grabbing onto Macavity's fur and trembling. Macavity smirked, smug, as he carried the trembling Tom out.

A few days later, Macavity greeted a creamy and dark red Queen.

"Linea, my dear," Macavity greeted, bowing and kissing her paw. Linea giggled.

"Aw, Mac, you never change," Macavity gave a warning hiss to Pouncival as he made a noise in his throat. Pouncival went quiet, lowering his bruised face.

"Where is he?" Linea asked, her insane blue eyes dancing.

"Down the hall," Macavity answered, smiling. "Pouncival…get lost," Pouncival quickly bolted away, Tyrus following him closely. Macavity walked down the hall, Linea following him. Macavity opened the door, revealing the battered Maine Coon.

"Here he is," Macavity grinned. Tugger lifted his head, staring at Linea.

The insane blue eyes unnerved him.

Linea walked in, circling the abused Tom, examining him closely. Tugger looked at Macavity.

"Where's Munkustrap?" Tugger hissed. He had heard Munkustrap screaming out the day before.

"A little bruised and battered," Macavity laughed. "But still alive…he needs to learn his place with me," Tugger snarled angrily.

"Well?"

"He'll be fine," Linea grinned. "I'm sure he'll be very useful to my…experiments,"

"What?" Tugger asked, his heart freezing in fear.

"Linea here likes to experiment on living cats," Macavity smiled tauntingly as Tugger's face went pale. "She likes to see what makes us work, what makes us live…what makes us…us,"

"I also like cutting things open," Tugger gave a large shudder when Linea said that. "Blood interests me," Linea added, kneeling beside Tugger and stroking his bloodied back. Tugger jerked away from her touch, his eyes widened with fear.

"Have fun you two," Macavity laughed. "And remember, Lin, I want him alive,"

"Yes, yes, of course," Linea waved him off impatiently.

"Macavity, don't let her do this!" Tugger cried out after him.

"Have fun, brother,"

"Macavity!"

Macavity hummed cheerfully and bounced towards Coricopat's room. He opened the door to find the calico Tom asleep on the floor, his fur groomed of blood and his wounds cleaned. Macavity grinned, slamming the door and startling the calico awake. A while later, he was taunting and threatening Coricopat. Cori just yawned at his threats. Macavity watched as the pink tongue curled delicately inside Cori's mouth.

Then it hit him.

He knew what to do to break Coricopat.

Macavity crossed the room in a few strides, grabbing Cori and shoving him against the wall. Cori just looked at him, amused. Macavity had his arm against Cori's collarbone, keeping him pinned in place, before he lifted up his free arm and placed his claw by Cori's face. He lifted a finger and stroked at Cori's lip with his claw. A flicker of something passed through Cori's eyes, but it was too quick for Macavity to decide what it was. Macavity slowly dug his claw into Cori's mouth. Cori growled angrily as Macavity pulled at his bottom lip.

"I know what to do to break you," Macavity breathed in Cori's ear. Cori stared at him. Macavity chuckled, licking Cori's cheek. Cori snarled angrily, trying to shove him off. Macavity just pinned Cori harder against the wall, licking Cori's neck. Cori snarled.

"Get away from me before I kill you," Cori snarled. Macavity just laughed. Cori struggled, trying to push Macavity off. Macavity just placed his jaws around Cori's throat. Cori went still. Macavity laughed, his laugh rumbling against Cori's throat. Macavity felt Cori swallow hard, feeling his throat harden slightly against his fangs. Macavity slowly let go of Cori's throat.

"You fight me…and next time I'll bite," Macavity whispered in Cori's ear. Cori tried to push Macavity off…but couldn't shift the heavier Tom. Macavity just laughed.

Tantomile sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, her forehead resting on her knees. The Toms were talking softly, trying to think of a way out. Misto was slumped against the floor, unconscious, having been beaten to that state. Tantomile's head suddenly snapped up.

"Cori?" She whispered. Admetus, Alonzo and Tumblebrutus looked at her.

"Bast, Cori, what's happening?" She whispered.

"Tants?"

"I can't sense Cori, he's cut me from his mind," Tantomile said, looking at them. "He's blocked me from feeling what he's feeling," She explained further. "I-I only got a small bit of pain, anger, disgust and despair before he blocked our bond,"

"I'm sure he's okay, Tants," Alonzo told her…though he knew if Cori had blocked the connection, he was probably in a very bad position right now.

Pouncival sat outside of Cori's room, feeling like his heart was breaking when he heard Cori's cries and pleads, his voice going hoarse as he screamed, as he screamed out in pain.

"This is your fault," Pouncival looked up at Tyrus, who was watching him, making sure he didn't run off, making sure he stayed to hear Cori's cries. Pouncival lowered his head, a tear running down his cheek. He cried out as he was kicked in the side.

"Weaklings cry!" Tyrus yelled.

"I'm not crying for me, I'm crying for my friend!" Pouncival yelled back at him, leaping to his feet. Cori's scream echoed in the empty hallway as Tyrus and Pouncival glared at one another.

"Enough you two," Pouncival blinked, looking at Macavity as he walked out of Cori's room, looking quite smug. Pouncival looked inside the room, seeing Cori huddled against the floor, badly hurt, and he was sobbing, his tail put tight in between his legs as he tried to hide himself.

"Cori," Pouncival whispered, shocked. The mystic looked at him through tear filled eyes before sobbing and looking away. Macavity walked back into the room, Cori shifted away slightly. Macavity lifted up Cori's face, so he could look into the green eyes.

The defiance had faded, there was pain, fear, anger and disgust…with only a slight trace of defiance left. Macavity smirked. He'd just have to get rid of the remainder of that fire and defiance. Macavity laughed. Pouncival watched as Cori shuddered before Macavity left the room. Pouncival followed Macavity, glancing back at the closed door.

"Pouncival,"

"Yes, boss?" Pouncival muttered.

"One Jellicle can go home,"

"What, boss?"

"You've done what I've asked, you've…you've been obedient, you can choose one Jellicle from Alonzo, Admetus, Tantomile, Mistoffelees and Tumblebrutus to go back to the junkyard," Macavity said, glancing at him. Pouncival thought hard.

Did he let Misto go back, to escape the Tom who murdered his parents and might kill him? Did he let Tumblebrutus go, as he was his older brother? Did he let Tantomile go, as she was a Queen?

"What will you do to Tantomile?" Pouncival asked, looking at Macavity.

"What?"

"What will you do to Tantomile?" Pouncival asked again. "Will you do to her like you did to the other Queens?" Macavity laughed.

"No, she's only here so I can torment Cori even more," Macavity laughed, grinning. Pouncival frowned, thinking deeply.

"Let Tumbles go home," Pouncival told Macavity. Misto could look after himself with his magic…Tumbles had nothing. Macavity nodded and ordered Tumblebrutus to be released.

"Now…to Munkustrap," Macavity grinned, bouncing off once more. "And I have something…wonderful planned for him," Macavity laughed. "Well, wonderful and entertaining for me, it won't be for him,"

"Boss?" Pouncival whispered. Macavity struck him.

"Shut up!" Pouncival lowered his head. Macavity had threatened his friends' health and safety if he didn't co-operate with Macavity. Pouncival felt so sick.

He knew Macavity had something bad planned for Munkustrap…and he was scared for his friend.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Trust me, what I have planned for poor Munkus is terrible…to him anyway…Poor Cori, huh?

Thanks to those who reviewed! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	12. Fears

Pouncival looked at Munkustrap sadly but turned his head away. Munkustrap slowly pushed his abused body off the floor, looking at Macavity.

"What?" Munkustrap spat at Macavity. Macavity raised an eyebrow, drifting a paw over the top of Pouncival's head. Pouncival shuddered. Macavity walked over to Munkustrap, undoing the chains from around his ankles. Macavity grabbed Munkustrap's collar, yanking him up. Pouncival scrambled after them as Macavity dragged Munkustrap down the hallways.

"W-What are you doing?" Munkustrap gasped as the collar was pulled taut across his throat.

"I told you that you needed to learn your place, follow my rules," Macavity said cheerfully as he continued dragging Munkustrap down the stone hallways. Munkustrap glanced at Pouncival, who gave him a sad look.

"And I told you, I warned you that you would be punished if you didn't follow my rules," Macavity gave a growl, shaking Munkustrap roughly as he continued to drag Munkustrap further down into the large building.

Macavity opened a door to a room and walked in. Pouncival watched as Munkustrap immediately began fighting harder to get loose, whimpering, his eyes wide in fear. Pouncival saw why Munkustrap was suddenly so terrified.

There was like a large inbuilt lake in this room…taking up about a third of the room. Pouncival stared at the murky brown water before looking back at Munkustrap. Munkustrap was squirming furiously, trying to break free of Macavity's grasp. Munkustrap was terrified of water, ever since Macavity had tried to drown him as a kitten.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Munkustrap kept whimpering over and over. Macavity had this sadistic smile on his face as he dragged Munkustrap closer to the bank of the lake. Macavity tossed Munkustrap onto the dirt bank, just metres away from the water. Munkustrap quickly scrambled back, away from the water. Macavity's hench-cats laughed.

Macavity shoved Munkustrap back towards the edge of the lake. Munkustrap whimpered loudly, staring at the lake in pure fear. Macavity grabbed Munkustrap's collar, pulling him up again. Munkustrap looked into Macavity's face, breathing rapidly.

"D-D-Don't…please," Munkustrap breathed, frightened. Macavity just smirked and shoved Munkustrap back. Munkustrap grabbed Macavity's arm, breathing heavily.

"No…please, please!" Munkustrap pleaded, grabbing onto Macavity. Macavity just shoved Munkustrap off before shoving him into the lake. Pouncival cried out as Munkustrap fell into the lake. Munkustrap sunk under water before he swam back up, gasping out as his head broke the water. Munkustrap gave a keening whimper and tried to swim back to the bank. Macavity pushed Munkustrap out as he tried to get out.

"You're staying in there until I let you out," Macavity snarled angrily. Munkustrap gave a cry before he slipped back under the water. Pouncival watched as Munkustrap broke out of the water once more, looking around frantically. He swam to the back wall, finding a hole in the stone wall he could grab onto. Munkustrap shivered and looked back to Macavity, his blue eyes wide and terrified. Macavity gave orders to the hench-cats before stalking over to Pouncival, grabbing his ear and dragging the yowling Tom out.

Tugger struggled against the bonds on his wrists and ankles which were attaching him to the cold metal table. Linea hummed cheerfully as she ran her paw over the sharp knives on the small metal table beside the table. Another dark Queen was standing to the side, looking over the bonds on Tugger's wrists and ankles.

"W-Who are you?" Tugger asked her, trying to swallow his fear. His breath hitched in his throat when he found himself staring into a pair of vivid blue eyes as she looked up at him. She raised an eyebrow. Tugger looked at her. She was tall, lean, with shiny black fur with light brown loops around her legs, hips, stomach and chest, and up her arms.

She was gorgeous.

"Tell him your name," Linea laughed as she picked up a scalpel.

"Which one?" The Queen asked, sounding bitter.

"I like Loops," Linea laughed. Loops rolled her eyes, looking back at Tugger.

"Loops?" He asked, his breathing picking up again as he felt the scalpel drawing across his skin, not cutting him yet as Linea tried to find a place to cut.

"I'd bite this," Loops told him, holding up a piece of leather. Tugger slowly opened his mouth. Loops gently fixed the leather in Tugger's mouth, Tugger bit down on it.

"Aha," Linea laughed. Tugger's scream was muffled as the knife dug into his arm. Linea was humming. Tugger looked at Loops, tears pouring from his eyes. She had her head turned away, she was unable to look at it as it happened. She looked pale. Tugger screamed again as he felt claws prying in his wound.

"Ah," Linea murmured, intrigued. Tugger blacked out, unable to cope anymore…but he felt a paw rest on top of his, trying to comfort him.

Macavity idly ran down his paw over Cori's thigh. He ignored Cori's warning growl as he inched his paw up. Cori clawed him. Macavity snarled in pain, grabbing Cori and forcing him back. Cori glared up at him. Macavity smirked at the slightly dirty and bloody Tom under him.

If looks could kill, Macavity would be obliterated. There would be nothing left of him.

Macavity just laughed, licking Cori's cheek, grinning smugly as he felt the shiver run through Cori.

Cori was hunched over, sobbing loudly as pain and shame tore through him. He barely looked up as the door opened.

"Cori?" Cori looked around, shocked to see Tantomile. A burning shame ran through him and he turned his head away, sobbing loudly. Arms wrapped around him, holding him closely as he sobbed brokenly.

"Shh, Cori," Tantomile whispered, shocked at the state he was in. Sure she was a little battered and bruised…but there was something seriously wrong with Cori…something mentally and emotionally wrong. She rubbed his back, she could see claw marks on his back, and his fur back brushed the wrong way. His tail was pulled firmly in between his legs. Tantomile's eyes widened as she looked at his tail, the claw marks on his back, the bite mark on his shoulder.

"Oh…no," She breathed. Cori gave a hiccup, burying his face into the crook of her arm. She gently kissed the back of his head.

"Cori," She whispered.

"Tants, don't," Cori croaked. "Please…just don't," Tantomile just held him closer. Macavity watched from the doorway, smirking. Tantomile looked at him, her dark green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Out…now," Macavity growled. Tantomile just gave Cori a small kiss on the cheek,

"Don't give up, Cori," Tantomile whispered in his ear before drawing his head up to look into his eyes. She rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Stay strong, Cori, please," She whispered, looking into his eyes. He nodded and Tantomile got up and left, glaring at Macavity as she did so. Macavity looked at Cori and smirked before leaving the room.

Tumble ran through the streets, his paws burning with pain. The hench-cats had just come in and had dragged him out of the cell. Admetus, Alonzo, Misto and Tantomile had tried to grab him, to drag him back but the hench-cats had dragged him off and had thrown him on the ground outside.

"Shoo," Tyrus snapped at him. "You're free…get lost, go home to mummy," Tumble had just blinked, staring at Tyrus. Tyrus kicked out at him and Tumble had run off into the night. He had run through the streets, trying to find the junk yard. Tumble stopped, breathing heavily as he looked around. He gave a cry of relief when he saw the old library. He knew where he was now. He ran down the streets, turning left then right and then right again. He skidded to a stop when he saw the junkyard. Tumblebrutus grinned and ran across the road, running into the clearing.

"Mum? Dad?" Tumble yelled out, looking around.

"Tumbles?" Tumblebrutus found himself in a tight hug. He looked up and saw Bombalurina staring at him. She slowly let him go before grabbing his paw and dragging him off.

"Jenny, Tumbles is back!" Bombalurina cried out as she burst into the den. Tumblebrutus found himself unable to breathe as Jenny engulfed him in a large hug, rocking him back and forth.

"Oh, my boy, oh, my boy," She whispered over and over. "I'm so glad you're home," Jenny let go of Tumblebrutus. Skimbleshanks smiled at him over her shoulder. Tumble looked around at the gathering in the large den. Skimbleshanks, Jenny, Jelly, Asparagus, Plato, Demeter, Bombalurina, Cassandra, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Old Deuteronomy, Electra, Etcetera, Victoria and Jemima all stared at him.

"What's happened?"

"I don't know," Tumble answered. "They just threw me out…but…but I don't think Munkus, Tugger and Cori are so good,"

"What?" Bombalurina asked, shocked.

"Tantomile found Cori was blocking his connection with her…and we could hear him screaming," Tumblebrutus shuddered. "We could hear Munkustrap screaming too…but yesterday, that's when Tugger's screams started," Tumble whispered, lowering his head.

"What about Pounce?" Plato asked, pulling Victoria into his arms.

"He's following Macavity,"

"What?" Asparagus spat out, interrupting Tumblebrutus.

"Macavity's making him follow him around," Tumble glared at Asparagus. "Pounce is bruised and hurt…he looks so sad when he sees us," Tumble sighed, looking down again. "When we were first taken, we could hear Pouncival screaming out and crying out…he was pleading with Macavity not to kill him," Jenny gave a cry, hugging Skimble tightly. Jemima gave a sob. Plato let Victoria go to hug her instead. She sobbed quietly against him. Victoria looked sadly at the crying Jemima.

Munkustrap gave a gasp as he slipped under water again. He was so tired, he kept falling under. Munkustrap gripped onto the wall tightly, but his paw kept sleeping.

"Munkus!" Munkustrap looked around, seeing Pouncival sneaking around the sleeping hench-cats. Pouncival walked over to the bank and placed something in the water before pushing it. It floated over to Munkustrap. Munkustrap grabbed the floating piece of wood, floating with it. Munkustrap gave a weak smile.

"Thanks, Pounce," Pouncival gave a small smile, glancing at the sleeping hench-cats. Munkustrap looked at them as well. He didn't even bother getting out of the water when they had fallen asleep, he knew if they woke up and found him outside the lake, he'd be in a lot more trouble and pain then he was in now. Munkustrap was scared out of his wits, he was so tired, so sore…he just wanted to get out.

He hated water, ever since he was a kitten.

_A kitten Munkustrap hurried after his brother as fast as his little legs would carry him._

"_Mac, wait up!" Munkustrap whined as he ran after his older brother. Macavity growled, annoyed. He turned and looked at Munkustrap as he caught up. Munkustrap panted, but grinned up at his brother. Macavity sighed, annoyed._

"_Come on, brat," Macavity muttered. Munkustrap grabbed his paw, holding on tightly. Macavity tried to shake him off but Munkustrap refused to let go of his big brother's paw. Macavity growled. They walked down to the river. Macavity sat down on the edge. Munkustrap sat beside him, resting his head against Macavity's shoulder. Macavity was growling slightly. Munkustrap sat up and moved slightly closer to the water, pawing at it…feeling its coldness and smoothness. Munkustrap startled when a paw grabbed the back of his neck._

"_Stop following me everywhere!" Macavity snarled in his ear. Munkustrap was lifted up from the ground, his small legs kicking the air before he looked down, seeing the water coming up at him quickly. Munkustrap was held under the water. He struggled and squirmed, crying out before choking as water flowed into his lungs. Munkustrap was lifted up out of the water. Munkustrap coughed, tears pouring from his eyes._

"_Mac, stop…please," Munkustrap pleaded with his big brother._

"_Only weaklings cry!" Macavity snarled. Munkustrap was plunged under water once more. He was so scared. Munkustrap was pulled out of the water as he stopped struggling, blackness creeping into his vision. Munkustrap was tossed onto the grassy banks, shivering and sobbing softly as he coughed up water._

"_If you tell anyone about this, I'm going to throw you in and let you drown," Macavity hissed at him before he stalked off. After a while, Munkustrap weakly got up and made his own way back to the yard, hiccupping and sobbing. _

_That was where his fear of water came from…he couldn't stand to be near it, remembering how the water rushed into his lungs and nose._

Pouncival watched as Munkustrap closed his eyes, a tear slipping down his cheek.Pouncival's ear twitched when one of the hench-cats stirred.

"They can't find me here, sorry, Munkus," Pouncival whispered before darting from the room. Munkustrap smiled, letting his head rest against the wood.

At least Pouncival was still on their side.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Poor Tugger, Munkus, Cori and Pounce right? Yeah, long weekend this week, whoooa!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	13. Terrified

"Pouncival!" Pouncival startled awake, looking around. Macavity was stalking over to him. Pouncival slowly sat up.

"Tell me something," Macavity growled, his silver eyes dangerous. "How exactly did Munkustrap get that piece of wood I found him floating with?" Pouncival recoiled, shying back.

"W-What did you do to him?" Pouncival stammered. Macavity struck out, sending the small Tom flying across the room and into the back stone wall. Pounce landed on the ground, groaning as he curled up.

"My hench-cats took in turns holding him under," Macavity hissed, stalking over to Pouncival. "He screamed, begging and pleading every time we let him up for air," Macavity yanked Pouncival off the ground, glaring at him. Pouncival whimpered, pain tearing through his arms as Macavity's claws pierced the skin. Macavity let go of Pouncival. Pouncival's knees were slightly bowed as he trembled. Macavity turned to walk away. Pouncival let out an exhale of slight relief. Macavity sudden spun around, hitting out. His claw connected against Pouncival's jaw. Pouncival was slammed back, the back of his head hitting the stone wall with a sickening crunch…everything went dark.

Tugger gave a groan as his eyes sluggishly opened. He slowly sat up, his muscles feeling heavy and sore. He rubbed his eyes which felt dry and heavy. Tugger drew in a breath, steeling himself before looking at his left forearm. He was surprised to see the wound cleaned and neatly stitched.

"What the…?" Tugger murmured, confused.

"Well, I couldn't let that get infected, could I?" Tugger startled, looking around. Loops stepped out of the shadows, looking at him.

"W-Why?" Tugger asked her. Loops looked at him, her blue eyes sad.

"Because I can't bear to kill another cat…and I…we want you alive, Tugger," Loops said. Tugger looked at his arm.

"I couldn't let it get infected…Linea's not very," Loops paused. "wise when it comes to treating wounds, she just wants to dissect," Tugger winced. Loops came to sit beside him.

"Why do you stay with her then?" Tugger asked slowly, looking at her.

"Because she's all I have left," Loops murmured, looking at her paws. "I couldn't leave her," Tugger blinked, tired.

"How come?" He asked her.

"She…she took me in," Loops said, sighing.

"Y-You said you had more than one name," Tugger said slowly. Loops gave a smile.

"Yes, I either get called Loops by Linea…but my real name is Eva." Loops told him.

"Eva," Tugger murmured. "It's beautiful," Eva laughed, her laugh light and trilling. Tugger loved the sound of it.

"Eva," Tugger murmured again. Eva looked at him. "It's beautiful like you," Eva blinked, shocked at Tugger's words. Tugger grinned at her. Eva blinked before getting up and leaving the room.

"Eva!" Tugger called after her. "Don't go…don't," Eva didn't even look back at him.

Pouncival sluggishly opened his eyes, his head throbbing with pain. He could a paw poking at the back of his head.

"Stupid Tom," He heard a voice mutter. "I told him never to hit anyone near a wall! But does he listen to me?...noooo…stupid, stupid Tom."

"Griddle?" Pouncival asked weakly, opening his eyes.

"Ah, you are alive," Griddlebone said. Pouncival rolled over, looking at the white Persian. She stared down at him. She sighed and lifted her paw, gently stroking his cheek.

"You're a foolish thing," She growled. "I can't believe you put those wounds on his stomach during the ball!"

"He kidnapped Old Deuteronomy," Pouncival said, sitting up. His head snapped sideways as he was slapped, hard.

"And Macavity raised you!" Griddlebone yelled at him. Pouncival winced, his cheek burning. Pouncival lowered his head.

"You selfish thing!"

"How am I selfish?" Pounce hissed quietly. "He kidnapped me from my home!" Griddlebone hissed, hitting him again. Pouncival cried out, his head burning with pain.

"He could have killed you, but he didn't," Griddlebone snarled quietly. Pouncival stared at her, Griddlebone's green eyes were burning with anger.

"You stupid, foolish Tom, taking everything for granted!" Griddlebone snapped. Pouncival looked away, wrapping his arms around his middle.

"Munkus!" Munkustrap slowly lifted his head, looking around from where he was hanging onto the back wall. Macavity was staring at him from the bank edge. Macavity stared at Munkustrap. He could see Munkustrap's silver fur was now a murky brown colour, the murky brownness darker near his shoulders…and probably darker on the rest of his body that was always under water.

"Come here," Macavity ordered. Munkustrap stayed gripping onto the wall.

"Now or I'm going to leave you in here for another four days," Munkustrap let go of the wall and weakly swam over to the bank, slipping under to his nose every so often. Munkustrap reached the bank and grabbed onto it. Macavity crouched down, slipping his paws under Munkustrap's underarms and dragging him onto the bank. Macavity sat down, pulling Munkustrap into his lap. Munkustrap just trembled, his body shivering as the cool air hit his wet fur. Macavity hummed slightly, rubbing Munkustrap's slightly wet ears. Macavity smirked, looking down at his trembling baby brother.

"So, Munkus," Macavity laughed, "Learnt your lesson yet," Munkustrap just gave an incoherent murmur, and tried to move closer to Macavity.

"Munkus?" Macavity hissed, clawing his arm. Munkustrap yowled, his tired blue eyes snapping open. Macavity shoved Munkustrap back into the lake, looking disgusted. Macavity heard Munkustrap spluttering and gasping as he surfaced once more, but he was too busy growling at the blood droplets on his fur.

"Disgusting," Macavity muttered before he left the room. He decided to go torment Coricopat. He opened the door and saw Cori asleep on the mattress he had put in there. Macavity slammed the door shut, startling the mystic awake. Cori's green eyes landed on him and a rough sob escaped his throat.

"No…no," Cori whispered, his voice breaking at the end as Macavity moved closer to him.

Tantomile yawned, snuggling into Admetus's arms. Admetus gave a small smile, nuzzling at her. He was happy to see her relaxed…he knew she had been panicking and worrying since she had found out what Macavity was doing to her brother and her twin. Admetus looked up, finding Alonzo sprawled on the ground, snoring loudly. Admetus looked at Misto. Misto was sitting in the corner, his knees drawn up to his chest as he stared out blankly over the room, deep in thought. Admetus sighed sadly, looking at the bruised and battered conjurer before looking back at the snoozing Tantomile in his arms.

Misto stared at the door, feeling cold. He looked back at Tantomile and Admetus, both of them cuddled together…he felt emptiness in his heart. He felt alone. He wanted someone, being a captive of Macavity had given him time to think…a long time to think. Misto closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself.

He missed Munkustrap, he missed Tugger…however, he missed Munkustrap more in this situation. He felt safe in Munkustrap's arms, feeling the warm soft fur and the gentle heartbeat. He loved the nuzzles and the hugs, the loving murmurs that Munkustrap gave him when they were snuggled up together on the tyre. Misto opened his eyes, his emerald green eyes filled with tears as he came to the realisation.

He loved Munkustrap…he loved him a lot.

Pouncival slowly followed Macavity down the hallways, sighing, his head bowed. Macavity walked into the room with Misto, Alonzo, Admetus and Tantomile. Tantomile slowly sat up, Admetus's arms falling off her. They all stared at Macavity. He looked at them, head tilted. Pouncival stayed near the door, unable to look any of them in the eye. Macavity walked in front of them, walking back and forth. Pouncival winced at the sound of Tugger's loud screams.

"Tugger," Alonzo murmured, shocked.

"Linea's playing with him again," Macavity grinned, laughing. Alonzo growled, his fur bristling in anger. Macavity stopped in front of Misto, whose head was lowered. Macavity swooped down, grabbing Misto's upper right arm and dragging him upwards.

"Come on, conjurer, we're going to have a little talk," Macavity growled as he dragged the frightened Tux from the room, ignoring Tantomile's, Admetus's and Alonzo's cries of protests.

"Sorry," Pouncival whispered before darting after Macavity. Macavity dragged Misto further down into the building, Pouncival followed them worriedly. Macavity pushed open the door to one room and Pouncival immediately felt like throwing up, Misto started crying and yelling out, cursing at Macavity. Tugger was strapped to a metal table, his head lolled to the side, his eyes shut, his face pale, as a cream and dark red coloured Queen looked inside Tugger's side. Another Queen was standing to the side, her head bowed.

"You bastard!" Misto cried, his paws giving a brief spark…but that was all he could manage. Macavity just laughed, dragging Misto from the room.

"Tugger!" Misto cried out. "Tugger!" Pouncival followed after them, feeling so sick. Misto was shaking in anger…how he wish he could use his powers, but somehow, his fear, anger and pain were stopping him from fully accessing it…he hated it, he felt so useless. Macavity had now pushed open another door, and dragged Misto into the room.

"Baby brother, look what I've got," Macavity sang. Misto's eyes widened as he saw Munkustrap against the further wall, three-quarters of him submerged in the lake he was in. Munkustrap slowly rolled his head around, his blood-shot, puffy and tired blue eyes saw Misto and widened.

"Misto," Munkustrap breathed.

"Munk!" Misto cried, trying to break free of Macavity's grasp. Munkustrap's grip slipped from the wall and he sunk under the water. He broke the surface seconds later, gasping before frantically grabbing back onto the wall. Misto felt like his heart was breaking, seeing Munkustrap so scared, so terrified. Macavity gave a low laugh before dragging Misto from the room.

"Munk!" Misto yelled out.

"Misto!"

"Munkus, Munkus, please!" Misto sobbed as Macavity lifted the Tux up, getting tired of dragging him. Macavity walked down the hallways, Misto slung over his shoulder as he cried weakly. Macavity opened a door and tossed Misto into the room before slamming the door. Macavity stalked back to Munkustrap, Pouncival following him.

"What did you do to him?" Munkustrap demanded to know.

"Come here," Macavity told him, ignoring Munkustrap's question. Munkustrap tiredly swam back over and was dragged out onto the bank. Macavity bent over, grabbing Munkustrap's starved and wet body, slinging him over his shoulder. Munkustrap shivered continuously as Macavity carried him out. Pouncival followed. He longed to reach up and grab Munkustrap's paw, but he knew Macavity would beat them both. Macavity opened up the door to a room before walking in. He pulled Munkustrap off his shoulder and slowly set him on the floor.

"Stay with him while I talk to Mistoffelees," Macavity growled at Pouncival before walking from the room, slamming the door. Pouncival immediately scampered over to Munkustrap, lying beside him and resting his head on Munkustrap's wet chest. Munkustrap gave a weak chuckle, lifting his paw and resting it on Pouncival's back, slowly rubbing it. Pouncival heard Munkustrap's breath hitch as Misto's pained scream pierced the silence moments later. Pouncival looked at Munkustrap's dirty silver fur and gave him a slight nuzzle. He could feel Munkustrap's body heaving slightly and he hugged Munkustrap tightly. Munkustrap gave a watery chuckle, hugging him back tightly.

Pouncival closed his eyes, letting himself doze off. He didn't feel the need to protect himself around Munkustrap like he felt everywhere else in this hellhole.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Nawww…I feel so sorry for all of them…and I'm putting them through this, yeesh! Okay, I have my rehearsal schedule…I might have trouble updating on Tuesday…might, but I'll do my best!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	14. Blood

Pouncival woke up as he felt a foot poking his side. He tiredly looked up from where his head was resting on Munkustrap's side. Macavity was staring down at him.

"Up…now," Macavity growled. Pouncival quickly rose to his feet and looked down at the sleeping Munkustrap. Macavity stared at him too. He grabbed Pouncival and shoved him out, looking at Munkustrap once more before leaving.

Tantomile looked up as the door was opened and someone was thrown in.

"Misto?" She whispered, quickly moving to him, not wanting to wake Alonzo and Admetus who had finally managed to doze off.

"Yes," Misto murmured miserably. Tantomile slowly helped him off the ground, noticing he was holding his right arm to his chest.

"Misto?" She asked him softly, indicating to his arm.

"Macavity broke it," He mumbled, looking away. Tantomile pulled him into her arms, rocking him back and forth as she tried to comfort the sobbing Tom.

"He was torturing Munk and Tugger," Misto sobbed. "Tugger was being cut open and Munk was in a lake…he's so terrified of water!" Tantomile gently shushed the young Tom, rubbing his back. Misto sobbed against her.

"Tants," He whispered.

"Mm?"

"I-I think I love Munkus," Misto whispered. Tantomile paused before resuming the rubbing of his back.

"I-I want to tell him, in…in case something happens to either of us," Misto continued on.

"It'll be alright, Misto…it'll be alright," Was all Tantomile could say.

What else could she tell him?

Tugger woke up once more, finding Eva looking over his wounds. He blinked, staring at her.

"Hey," He murmured. Eva paused, looking at him, her blue eyes unsure.

"Uh, hi," She mumbled going back to stitching the wound up on his side.

"Eva,"

"Mm?"

"Why don't you look at me?"

"Huh?"

"You refuse to look at me," Tugger told her. Eva slowly lifted her eyes, looking into his brown eyes. Tugger grinned, Eva gave a smile and went back to stitching his wounds.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're gorgeous?" Tugger asked. Eva blushed.

"No," She whispered quietly. Tugger was shocked.

"Seriously?" Tugger asked her. "That's surprising,"

"Really?" Eva asked, her voice impassive.

"Hell yes," Tugger told her. "If you were at the yard, then you'd be trailed, literally trailed by all the Toms at the yard," He watched as a small smile flickered on Eva's lips.

"I highly doubt that, Tugger," Eva said, her voice sad, "No one ever sees me, I'm plain and ugly." Tugger gave a growl, sitting up and taking her paws in his own. She looked at him.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_  
_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_  
_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_The way you are, the way you are_  
_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah_

Eva stared at Tugger. Tugger smiled.

"I know I haven't known you long…but I wait for you to come in here, it's the highlight of my day, it's what I look forward to," Tugger murmured, lifting his paw and putting it on the side of her cheek. She blinked, her blue eyes teary. He drew her face to his and kissed her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tugger and Eva broke apart and looked around, seeing a livid Linea standing in the doorway.

Macavity sat on the opposite side of the room, staring at Cori. Cori stared at him, his dark gold eyes angry and bitter. Macavity smirked, tilting his head. Cori blinked, his face impassive. Macavity slowly rose to his feet and slowly walked over to Cori. Macavity was smug as he watched Cori's reactions. He watched as Cori's gold eyes went wide and fearful and as he tried to scamper back. Macavity just laughed, grabbing Cori's arms and forcing him down.

Pouncival sat alone in his room, looking around sadly. His arms were wrapped around his middle as his ears twitched and flicked, his body bruised. Macavity had beaten him around a little after he had collected Pounce from Munkustrap's room. Pouncival sighed, lying down on the mattress, resting his head on his arms. Pouncival slowly let his eyes shut, finally falling asleep to the sound of silence and not the sound of the screams of his friends.

Macavity stretched out, leaving Cori lying silently on the mattress, tears falling silently from his eyes. Macavity patted Cori's side, relishing the shudder and the choked sob that emitted from Cori. Macavity stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He walked down the halls and into his room, finding Pouncival asleep on the mattress. Macavity walked over, sitting beside Pouncival. Pouncival gave a murmur in his sleep, curling up tighter. Macavity ran his paw down Pouncival's brown striped side, over the plush fur. Pouncival yawned, stretching out. Macavity gave a small smile, rubbing Pouncival's side, getting a sub-conscious purr from the sleeping Tom.

"Silly Tom," Macavity murmured. "Foolish boy," Macavity lay down beside Pouncival, drawing the young Tom into his arms, like old times. Pouncival snuggled closer to his fur, unknowing as he slept. Macavity stared at the small Tom, the tom he had raised, the one he had looked after when Pounce was little and when he was sick. Macavity sighed, closing his eyes.

Pouncival woke up the next morning and froze, finding himself enclosed in Macavity's arms. Macavity's eyes slowly opened and stared at him. Macavity unwrapped his arms from around Pouncival before sitting up and stretching. Pouncival sat up as well, stretching out his legs. A hench-cat walked in, and handed two rats to Macavity. Macavity tossed one to Pouncival, who quickly ate it, unsure when he'd eat again.

"Come on, brat," Macavity said, standing up. Pouncival stood up and followed Macavity from the room. Pouncival followed Macavity as he went into Munkustrap's room. Munkustrap was sitting against the back wall, chains wrapped around his ankles. Munkustrap's head was resting against his chest, his arms wrapped loosely around his skinny middle as he slept soundly.

"Munkustrap!" Munkustrap startled awake, looking at Macavity and Pouncival. Pouncival peered around Macavity, looking sadly at the murky silver Tom.

"How are you feeling, baby brother?"

"How am I expected to be feeling?" Munkustrap replied, his voice dull. Macavity smirked.

"Learning already…good boy," Munkustrap sighed, looking down at his paws, which were now clasped in his lap. Macavity walked over, crouching beside Munkustrap, lifting up his head. Macavity stared into the blue eyes, which showed no emotion as they stared back at him. Macavity grinned evilly, rubbing Munkustrap's cheek.

"You're finally learning," Macavity laughed before licking up Munkustrap's cheek, making Munkustrap shudder. "Good boy," Munkustrap turned his head away.

"W-What have you done to Misto and the others?" Munkustrap have a small cry as he was hit across the face.

"I told you, Munkustrap," Macavity growled. "You speak only when spoken to and you call me master," Pouncival stared, shocked, but watched as Munkustrap lowered his head.

"M…Master, what have you done to the others?" Munkustrap asked, his voice pained as he lowered himself to the lowest of states. Macavity grinned, his smile similar to that of the Cheshire Cat.

"They're still alive, Munkustrap," Macavity said, putting his paw on Munkustrap's shoulder and rubbing slightly. Munkustrap lifted his head, looking up at Macavity.

"What about Cori?" Munkustrap whispered.

"He…he's breaking quite well," Macavity smirked. He watched as Munkustrap closed his eyes, his paws clenching shut.

"Tell me…I mean, can you tell me what you've done to the others, Master?" Munkustrap asked, his voice breaking even more as he kept lowering himself.

"Tugger is being experimented on, but he's being kept alive," Macavity said, watching Munkustrap's expressions with interest.

"Mistoffelees has a broken wrist and he's a little battered but he's alive," Macavity watched as pain flickered through Munkustrap's eyes.

"Tantomile is fine, just a little bruised,"

"Admetus is a little sore and bruised, the same for Alonzo,"

"Tumblebrutus is back home," Macavity watched as Munkustrap's eyes widened in shock at that.

"Coricopat…well, he's breaking quite nicely, I like him like this," Macavity laughed. Munkustrap growled under his breath but didn't move at all. Macavity smirked, getting to his feet and patting Munkustrap's head.

"Good boy," Macavity laughed once more, going to leave the room.

"How much longer do you expect to keep us like this?" Munkustrap called after him. Macavity turned back, looking at Munkustrap thoughtfully.

"The others like Admetus, Alonzo and Tantomile, I may let go or kill…Tugger, I probably will end up killed, Misto…who knows…Cori, I'll keep for my own entertainment but you, baby brother, you I will keep until I decide to kill you or you die on your own accord," Macavity grinned before leaving, leaving behind a worried Munkustrap behind. Pouncival left after him, head lowered.

He had noticed Macavity had said nothing about what he would to do Pouncival.

Macavity hummed cheerfully as he walked down the corridor, Pouncival following him meekly. Tyrus gave a growl at Pouncival as he walked past, but Pounce ignored him, continuing after Macavity as they approached Cori's room.

Macavity opened the door and froze before he yelled out, rushing into the room. Pouncival looked through the door, seeing Cori lying on his back on the mattress, his wrists bleeding. Macavity scooped the dark Tom into his arms before running out of the room. Pouncival watched as Cori's head lolled around lifelessly in Macavity's arms, his face deathly pale. Pouncival quickly ran after them.

Macavity burst into Griddlebone's room, finding the white Persian talking to Eva.

"Griddle!" Macavity yelled out, laying Cori out on the mattress. Cori's head rolled slightly before it went still, his face even paler then before. Griddle and Eva both ran over, looking at his wrists.

"Loops, this is for you to do," Griddlebone said. "I can't fix this," Eva nodded.

"Griddle, I need you to stem the bleeding on the other wrist while I fix this one," Eva began ordering. Griddlebone nodded, grabbing a towel and holding it against Cori's wrist. Pouncival watched as Macavity backed away, coming to stand beside Pouncival.

They both watched as Eva and Griddlebone worked over Cori, trying to save him.

Pouncival felt sick in his stomach as he looked at Cori's pale face, at his blood covered wrists.

He hoped his friend was saved, that he wouldn't die…Cori's death would destroy them all.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is Just the way you are by Bruno Mars. Sorry about the darkness! Ah, I had to be a chapter up...try escape the awkwardness that my younger cousin is dating my best friend...I don't really care that they're Bi or Lesbian together, just the whole they're dating each other when one's my little cousin and the other in my friend...awkward...

Thanks to Robinsmum for reviewing!

Please read and review! I'm kinda sad at the moment, getting news that my grandparents might be moving out of their house...16 years of memories there for me.

Luv HGP!


	15. Different kinds of news

Macavity leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest as he watched Coricopat sleep. Eva and Griddlebone had managed to save Cori's life, stopping the blood leaking out from him, now they were just waiting for him to wake up. Macavity lifted his head as he heard a groan. He looked up and saw Cori was stirring slightly, his legs moving. Macavity stalked over, standing over him. Cori's gold eyes slowly flickered open and landed on him. Cori sunk down further against the mattress, his ears pressing back. Macavity crouched beside him, growling. Cori just stared at him, unsure and afraid.

"Pull a stunt like that again," Macavity growled. "And I'll kill your sister in front of you…got it?" Cori gave a nod, trembling.

"You're not leaving here unless I tell you," Macavity hissed. "Either I let you die, I kill you myself or I let you go…but other than that, you try anything like that again and I'll kill everyone you know and love," Cori lowered his eyes, remaining silent. Macavity sat beside Cori. Cori tried to edge away but Macavity grabbed his bandaged wrists, dragging him towards him. Cori whimpered. Macavity laughed, holding Cori tightly with one arm while he stroked Cori's head with the other. Macavity grinned evilly, watching as Cori's gold eyes widened and were filled with panic and fear, he watched as Cori's chest rose and fell rapidly, he was close to hyperventilating.

"How the mighty have fallen," Macavity laughed in Cori's ear. Cori shuddered, closing his eyes and turning his head away. Macavity just laughed, nuzzling at Cori's neck, making Cori whimper and struggle weakly, trying to get away.

Pouncival walked down the hall, pushing open the door to Munkustrap's room. Tyrus stood outside the door while Pounce went it. Munkustrap slowly lifted his head up from the floor.

"Hey, Shorty," Munkustrap gave a weak smile. Pouncival went over to him, sitting beside him. Munkustrap looked at him. Pouncival looked back, into the caring blue eyes, before breaking down. Munkustrap quickly pulled the sobbing Pouncival into his arms.

"Pounce, Pounce, what's wrong?" Munkustrap asked worriedly.

"C-Cori tried to kill himself," Pouncival sobbed.

"What?" Munkustrap breathed, shocked.

"H-He cut his wrists…L-Loops and Griddlebone managed to save him…but-but Macavity's angry," Pouncival sobbed before burying his face against Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap was shocked as he tried to comfort the young tom.

Cori had tried to kill himself?

No, it couldn't be! Cori would never do that to himself…would he?

"I-It'll be alright, Pounce, it'll be alright," Munkustrap murmured, nuzzling the small Tom. Pouncival hiccupped, burying his head closer to Munkustrap.

Tumblebrutus looked up as Plato walked into the den.

"I'm coming with you," Tumble said, standing up. Plato sighed, looking at him.

"There's only you, Dad, Asparagus and Jerrie and I that are the Toms left to fight," Tumblebrutus said. "We all need to go to get them out," Plato sighed.

"Alright, Tumbles, alright…just stay close," Plato told him. Tumble nodded and followed him from the den where the rescue party was gathering. It had taken them a few days to get everything set up…and for Tumblebrutus to retrace his steps back to the lair.

Bombalurina, Demeter, Rumpleteazer, Cassandra, Skimbleshanks, Plato, Mungojerrie, Asparagus and Tumblebrutus were the rescue party. Tumblebrutus sighed, looking around the small party.

"Stay safe," Jenny told them, standing with the Queen-kits and Jellylorum. Deuteronomy walked out to stand behind Jenny, he put her paws on her shoulders.

"Be careful, all of you," Deuteronomy told them. "And bring them home," The rescue party nodded and walked off.

Munkustrap sat in his room alone, staring at his paws, mulling over what Pouncival had told him. Pouncival had been told to get out a little while ago and he had left, leaving Munkustrap alone to his thoughts. Munkustrap lifted his head when Macavity walked in.

"Is Cori okay?" Munkustrap asked, his voice breaking. Macavity blinked.

"He's alive…and he's under watch," Macavity said, sighing, leaning against the wall. Munkustrap gave a nod, looking back at his paws.

"You know what, Munkus?"

"What?"

"You've been learning well," Macavity smirked. "Been following my rules, I think you deserve something," Munkustrap frowned as Macavity left the room. Macavity came back in moments later and tossed someone onto the floor before stalking out again, slamming the door behind him.

Munkustrap's eyes widened when he figured out who the figure on the floor was.

"Misto?" He whispered. The conjurer lifted his head, looking at Munkustrap. Misto quickly scrambled over to him, throwing himself into Munkustrap's arms. Munkustrap hugged him tightly, nuzzling him furiously. Misto nuzzled him back just as furiously.

"Munkus," Misto breathed, gripping onto Munkustrap's slightly grimy fur.

"Mist," Munkustrap murmured, gently licking Misto's cheek. Misto sighed contently, settling down in Munkustrap's lap. Misto was purring softly as he snuggled against Munkustrap. Munkustrap was purring just as deeply as he held the small conjurer in his arms.

"What happened to your arm?" Munkustrap asked, lifting up Misto's bandaged wrist.

"Macavity broke my wrist," Misto murmured. Misto gave a small smile as Munkustrap kissed his bandaged wrist. Misto purred, rubbing his head against Munkus's.

"Hey, Munk?"

"Mm?" Munkustrap hummed, nuzzling Misto.

"I-I have to tell you something," Misto watched as Munkustrap's eyes opened, looking at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Munkustrap asked him, worried. Misto sighed, looking down.

"Misto?"

"I love you, Munkus," Misto said, just deciding to get it over and done with. "I love you a lot," Misto's head was guided to look at Munkustrap. Munkustrap was smiling, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I thought I'd tell you…in case…in case something happened to us," Misto whispered. Munkustrap smiled before leaning forward, kissing Misto. Misto purred against Munkustrap's lips, threading his paws through Munkustrap's fur at the back of his head. Munkustrap's arms wrapped around the small of Misto's back, drawing him even closer. Misto let go of Munkustrap, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Misto?" Munkustrap whispered, rubbing his cheek.

"What will they say about us?" Misto whispered. Munkustrap gave a smile.

_Come stop your crying_  
_It will be all right_  
_Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
_from all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_  
_you seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand_  
_the way we feel_  
_They just don't trust_  
_what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but,_  
_deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know_  
_We need each other,_  
_to have, to hold_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_

_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on,_  
_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be in my heart, always_  
_Always_

Misto smiled and kissed Munkustrap once more, his paws drifting over Munkustrap's shoulders. Munkustrap pulled the small Tux closer to him, holding him tightly.

"Well, well," Munkustrap and Misto broke apart, looking to the door, where Macavity was standing, eyebrow raised. Macavity tilted his head as Munkustrap lowered his head slightly, resting it against Misto's chest. Macavity gave a laugh.

"Come on, runt," Macavity laughed, jerking his head. Misto nuzzled against Munkustrap, kissing him once more. Misto got to his feet, leaving the room. Macavity grinned and left the room.

"Nice, Munkus, nice," Macavity called back. Munkustrap sighed, but smiled, his lips tingling.

Macavity walked into Griddlebone's room a few hours later, finding her watching Coricopat like a hawk. He was asleep on the mattress, curled up tightly.

"What's happening?" Griddlebone asked him.

"The Jellicles are coming,"

"What are we doing?" Griddlebone asked. Macavity passed her some rope.

"Tie his feet and ankles, we're taking him, Munkus and Pounce with us," Macavity said.

"Why them?"

"Because they irk me the most…and I like to see them in pain," Macavity said to her.

"Tell no one we're leaving," Macavity stalked from the room, going to prepare Pouncival and Munkustrap.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Uh-oh! Will Macavity get away or will the Jellicles get there in time?

Song is You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	16. Gone!

Cori woke up and began struggling. He was swiftly slapped across the face, it dazed him.

"Stop it!" Griddlebone snarled, forcing him onto his stomach and forcing his arms behind him. Cori began struggling as he felt ropes being wrapped tightly around his wrists.

"Stop struggling or I swear to the Everlasting Cat I will go kill your sister!" Cori went still. Griddlebone finished tying his wrists before going on to tie his ankles. Cori looked around when he heard the door open. He could hear hissing and tried to look towards the door. He finally managed to twist so he could and saw Macavity carrying a bound Munkustrap over his shoulder, Pouncival was following, head bowed. Macavity dumped Munkustrap on the mattress next to Cori. Munkustrap sat up and looked at Cori, who stared back.

"Cori?" He murmured. Cori broke down, sobbing. Munkustrap shifted closer to him, letting Cori cry on his shoulder. Macavity looked at Tyrus who walked in.

"Let's go," Macavity growled. Tyrus walked over, grabbing Munkustrap and hoisting him over his shoulder.

"Leave Cori here, you don't need him!" Munkustrap cried out, struggling against Tyrus. Macavity walked over to Munkustrap, lifting up his head.

"Ah, but, baby brother, I do need him…I like to watch him break after what he did to my hench-cats all those years ago," Macavity watched as confusion flickered through Munkustrap's blue eyes.

"Ah that's right," Macavity laughed darkly. "You were behind a junk pile…entertaining my hench-cats," Macavity watched as a shudder ran through Munkustrap's frame. Macavity laughed and walked over to the mattress, grabbing the whimpering Cori and pulling him over his shoulder.

"Griddle, want to grab Pouncival?" Macavity asked gruffly. Griddlebone grabbed Pouncival's scruff tightly. Pouncival winced.

"Let's go," Macavity ordered. Tyrus went first, carrying Munkustrap from the room before Macavity went and then Griddlebone followed them with Pouncival. Munkustrap was growling under his breath as Tyrus carried him off.

"Shut up," Macavity growled, striking Munkustrap across the face. Munkustrap went quiet, just staring at Macavity as Tyrus carried him off. Macavity could feel Cori trembling and heaving slightly on his shoulder. Macavity patted the backs of Cori's legs, receiving a large shudder, before walking off.

Tantomile lay against Admetus, Misto was curled up near Alonzo. Admetus was humming softly. Tantomile knew the tune he was humming.

_Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light  
In every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though  
It all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Admetus smiled at Tantomile as she stopped singing. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly before sitting back up, rubbing her side. Tantomile smiled contently as she snuggled closer to him.

Tugger sat alone, his arms wrapped around his knees. He hadn't seen Eva seen Linea had caught them kissing. He didn't know if she was okay or not. The door opened and Tugger smiled.

"Eva," He whispered. Eva walked over to him, sitting beside him. He drew her into his arms, holding her close. Eva smiled, snuggling against him. Tugger was purring deeply as he nuzzled at her neck.

None of them had any idea what was just about to happen.

The rescue party ran into the building, fighting against the hench-cats viciously. Tumblebrutus ran down the hall with Plato and Demeter by his sides. He skidded to a stop in front of a door and kicked it open. Tantomile, Admetus, Misto and Alonzo all looked up when the door burst open.

"Let's go," Plato grinned. The four quickly got to their feet. Tantomile wrapped her arms around Admetus, he kissed her lovingly. A cough broke them apart.

"Today?" Demeter asked, though she was smiling. Tantomile looked at Plato, seeing how unsure he looked. She walked over to him, hugging him.

"I know you love him," She whispered in his ear. "But I'll take care of him, I promise…you need to stay with Vicky," Plato smiled and hugged her back. They quickly left and regrouped with the others.

"Tugger's down here," Misto told them, his face going pale with remembrance. They all ran down the hall and opened a door. Tugger was there, sitting on the floor with a Queen in his arms.

"Sheesh, Tugs, could you try not to get a Queen everywhere you go?" Alonzo asked, smiling weakly.

"There's a difference," Tugger said, standing up and pulled Eva up.

"I love this one," Eva smiled at him.

"She was in that room with you!" Misto snarled. "When you were…when you were being cut up!"

"I know, Misto," Tugger said softly, rubbing the small Tux's ears.

"But she saved my life, without her, I'd be dead," Tugger pulled the Queen into his arms, nuzzling her.

"You've actually fallen in love," Tantomile smiled, holding onto Admetus. Tugger purred, nuzzling Eva. She purred back just as loudly.

"Shall we get out of here?" Alonzo asked, uncomfortable at the smell of blood in this room. They all nodded and left the room, walking down the hallway. Misto stared at Tugger's and Eva's entwined paws…well, at least he had chosen Munkus, at least now he wouldn't have a broken heart.

"Did you tell him?" Misto startled, looking at Tugger, who dropped back to walk beside him.

"Huh?"

"Did you tell Munkus how you felt?" Misto's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Yes,"

"Good," Tugger smiled. "Don't want to see you unhappy, Tux," Misto smiled at Tugger as they continued to walk down the halls, Skimble, Alonzo and Tumbles talking to one another.

"At least some good things came out of this," Tantomile said, sighing.

"Such as?"

"Tugger and Eva…and Misto declaring his love for Munkus," Misto went bright red again. Skimbleshanks stopped, looking at them.

"Where's Munkus, Cori and Pounce?" Skimbleshanks asked. "We still haven't gotten them yet,"

"They're gone!" All of the Jellicles plus Eva turned at the giggle. "Gone!"

"Linea," Eva murmured. Linea was bleeding heavily but she was smiling insanely.

"He knew you were coming, so he took Coricopat, Munkustrap and Pouncival and ran for it," Linea giggled. Mungojerrie flew forward, grabbing the Queen and slamming her against the wall.

"Where'd they go?" He growled. Linea grinned at Mungo.

"She's insane, Jerrie…you won't get anything from her," Tugger spat bitterly, holding Eva closer.

"Where?" Jerrie yelled, wanting to find his friends.

"You'll never find them," Linea whispered to him before she slit her own throat. Jerrie dropped the dead Queen to the ground, staring at her in shock. The Jellicles were silent as they stared at the Queen.

How would they find the others now?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Crazy, crazy Queen! Song is Hallelujah, as always :D Aha, I also have a Munks/Mac fic in mind and maybe a Lonz/Mac planned…but not as torturey as I usually have it :D

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	17. Let's play a game

Munkustrap groaned as he was dropped on the floor, none too gently. Cori was placed on the floor beside him. Cori began struggling against the ropes on his wrists and ankles.

"Cori, calm down," Munkustrap said softly, moving over to his friend. Cori just whimpered, struggling harder. Munkustrap looked to his opposite side as Pouncival was shoved to floor beside him.

"The Jellicles have rescued the others," Tyrus said, walking back into the room. Macavity nodded, looking back at the three Jellicles on the floor. Pouncival was trying to untie Munkustrap's wrists. Macavity watched as Munkustrap managed to regain use of his paws before pulling Cori into his arms, holding him tightly, holding him still. Cori shuddered.

"It's alright, Cori," Munkustrap whispered in his ear, untying Cori's wrists. Cori quickly wrapped his arms around Munkustrap, shivering quite furiously. Munkustrap held his friend close as Cori cried softly against him as Griddlebone, Macavity and Tyrus spoke to one another.

"I want to go home, Munkus," Cori whispered, his voice hoarse from not being used in a few days. "I-I-I can't do this,"

"I know, Cori, I know," Munkustrap murmured, rubbing Cori's bandaged wrists and cringing as he thought of how his friend got them. Pouncival rested his head on his legs, feeling low. Cori was suffering, so was Munkustrap…and Pouncival couldn't save them. Macavity stalked over to the three of them. Macavity grabbed the scruff of Cori's neck, dragging the struggling and crying Tom away from Munkustrap.

"No!" Munkustrap snarled, trying to lunge but falling short as his still tied ankles tripped him. Tyrus pushed Munkustrap back as Macavity dragged the crying Cori from the room. Munkustrap fell to his side, growling in anger and disappointment.

Misto sat in his den, sniffling sadly. Jenny had left a little while ago after checking him over once more. Misto gave a sob, wrapping his arms around himself.

He missed Munkustrap. He was so worried that he wouldn't see Munkustrap alive again. He needed Munkustrap now, he needed him so much, he wanted Munkustrap to be with him…he needed Munkustrap now to survive.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake_  
_It's 'cause you took my breath away_  
_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_  
_Oh_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_  
_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_  
_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_But how do you expect me_  
_to live alone with just me_  
_'Cause my world revolves around you_  
_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_It's no air, no air_  
_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gonna be without me_  
_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_  
_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_  
_Right off the ground to float to you_  
_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_  
_You took my breath, but I survived_  
_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_So how do you expect me_  
_to live alone with just me_  
_'Cause my world revolves around you_  
_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_It's no air, no air_  
_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gonna be without me_  
_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_  
_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No more_  
_It's no air, no air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_It's no air, no air_  
_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gonna be without me_  
_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_  
_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gonna be without me_  
_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_  
_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air_

Misto sobbed, burying his face into his paws. Arms softly wrapped around him, drawing him closer to a fluffy chest.

"Tugger, I need him!" Misto sobbed. "I need Munkus!"

"I know, Misto, I need him too," Tugger whispered softly. Eva sat beside the two of them, placing her paw on Misto's back. Misto sobbed loudly, burying his head in Tugger's mane.

"I want Munkus!" Misto wailed. Tugger pulled his friend closer, rocking him back and forth.

"Shh," Tugger tried to comfort him. "We'll get him back, I promise you, Mist, we'll get him back," Misto gave a choked cry, burying his face into Tugger's shoulder. Tugger looked at Eva sadly. She gave a sad smile, rubbing Misto's back.

Tantomile looked at Misto's den at the sound of a wail. Admetus pulled Tantomile into his arms, holding her close. She wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm worried about Cori, Addie," Tantomile murmured. Admetus looked at her.

"H-He was barely hanging on as it was," Tantomile sighed.

"Um…Tantomile?" Tantomile looked up, seeing Eva standing near her, looking unsure.

"Yes?"

"H-He…Cori tried to kill himself," Eva said slowly. "I-I'm sorry I'm the one who has to tell you,"

"H…He what?"

"He couldn't take what Macavity was doing to him, he tried to end it…but I helped save his life, he's alive, Tantomile," Eva quickly said, trying to tell Tantomile he was alive.

"Munkus will protect him," Admetus quickly added, giving a small smile to Eva. Eva sighed.

"I'm sorry, Tantomile," Eva mumbled. Tantomile wiped away her tears, giving a dry sob.

"I-It's okay, Eva…thank you for telling me…and saving his life," Eva nodded and walked away. She sighed, walking around the yard.

In the three days she had been here, she had been accepted. Jennyanydots had mothered over her, the thought of it made Eva smile. She loved Jenny, she adored Jenny…she was such a nice Queen, so…motherly. Eva hummed to herself as she walked around the yard, past the playing Queen-kits, past Tumblebrutus who was talking to Plato, past the couples, the friends, the families, the dens…Eva sighed contently.

She loved it here.

She walked down a path, following it around as it went behind a junk pile. Eva smiled to herself, giving a small twirl and laughing. She felt carefree here.

Eva froze when she heard footsteps behind her, she quickly spun around…no one was there. Eva exhaled, she was just imagining it. She turned around and began walking back towards the clearing. She yelped when paws grabbed her shoulders roughly and she was shoved towards against a junk pile.

"Loops, my dear, what are you doing here?" Eva's eyes widened and she shrunk in fear at the tall Tom with sleek black fur and red patches over him.

"D-Dad," Eva whispered, shrinking in fear.

"Where is Linea?" He growled at her. "Where is your auntie?" Eva gave a sob, struggling.

"Let me go!" She cried, in fear. The Tom looked at her darkly.

"Tell me where she is!" He snarled. "Don't make me hurt you…again," Eva cried out, struggling.

"Tugger!" Eva screamed. "Tugger, help!" The Tom snarled, striking her across the face. Eva whimpered, shrinking back even more as she stared into the furious eyes of her dad.

Munkustrap sat up when Macavity walked back in. Pouncival was asleep against Munkustrap's side. Macavity stared at Munkustrap before grinning sickeningly. He beckoned for Munkustrap. Munkustrap slowly stood up, trying not to disturb the sleeping Pouncival. Munkustrap followed Macavity from the room. Macavity pushed Munkustrap into a room. Munkustrap gave a cry at the state Cori was in. Cori was splayed out on his back on a blanket on the stone floor, his head was rolled to the side, his eyes closed, his lips swollen and bleeding. Cori's body was battered and bruised and his chest rose and fell shakily.

"What have you done to him?" Munkustrap yelled, outraged.

"Aw, I just played with him, Munkus," Macavity smirked. Cori's eyes slowly flickered open. His gold eyes just stared aimlessly up at the ceiling, tears slowly leaking out from the side of his eyes.

"Now, now, Munkus," Macavity said, going serious once more as he walked to stand in between Cori and Munkustrap.

"I don't think you've fully learned your place with me," Munkustrap went pale.

"And until I think you've learned, we're going to play a game," Cori gave a dry sob from where he was lying on the blanket, basically unmoving except for the small tremors of trembles running through his abused body. Macavity glanced at him.

"The more you resist, the more I hurt and torment Coricopat," Macavity told Munkustrap.

"My rules are, you do as I say, you follow my rules…and I won't hurt him," Macavity looked at Munkustrap's furious expression and grinned.

"Well?"

"You bastard!" Munkustrap yelled angrily. Macavity moved towards the blanket and the abused Tom and Munkustrap froze.

"First rule, Munkustrap, you will only call me master,"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Dun dun dun! Melodramatic as Magical. Misses. Mistoffelees says :P

Song is No air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown?

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	18. Shock and anger

Macavity kept moving towards Cori. Munkustrap struggled, crying out. Cori just stared at the ceiling, his chest heaving shakily with sobs. Macavity crouched beside Cori.

"No, Macavity, stop!" Munkustrap cried out.

"What did I tell you to call me?" Macavity asked, his paw sliding up Cori's leg. Macavity glanced at him, seeing the hate and anger in his eyes before it was replaced with bitterness.

"Master, stop it…please," Munkustrap pleaded weakly. Macavity smirked, taking his paw off the whimpering Mystic's leg.

"Good boy," Macavity said. He watched as Munkustrap slumped, his head bowing. Macavity walked over to Munkustrap, who was standing still by himself, not being held back by any hench-cats.

"Why are you doing this?" Munkustrap whispered, lifting his head to look back at Macavity. Macavity walked over to Cori, sitting beside him once more and running his paw up Cori's trembling stomach.

"What did I do?" Munkustrap yelled. "Mac…Master, I didn't do anything!"

"Second rule, Munkus, you will speak only when spoke to, got it?"

"Yes, Master," Munkustrap whispered, lowering his head once more. Macavity got to his feet, walking to Munkustrap before circling.

"And you haven't attacked me or tried to escape so you've learnt that already," Macavity whispered into Munkustrap's ear.

"However, there is still one more thing," Macavity said, walking around to stand in front of Munkustrap once more. Munkustrap lifted his head slowly, feeling sick. He knew Macavity had something planned…something very very bad planned for him.

"I want you to obey everything I say," Macavity told him. Munkustrap blinked, feeling even sicker.

"And for a test," Macavity hummed and looked over to Cori's battered body. A sick smile appeared on Macavity's lips and Munkustrap's heart froze in his chest.

"You are to mate with Coricopat,"

"No," Munkustrap croaked. Coricopat just gave a sob.

"N-No, I-I can't do that to him!" Munkustrap cried out. Macavity raised an eyebrow.

"Please, Mac…Master, I can't do this to him!"

"You either do it…or I do it, and you know I won't be gentle," Macavity smirked. Munkustrap gave a dry sob, forcing his legs to move as he walked over to Cori. Munkustrap fell to his knees beside him, taking his paw.

"I'm so sorry, Cori," Munkustrap whispered.

"J-Just get it over with," Cori mumbled, looking at him. Munkustrap pulled Cori into his arms, holding him tightly. Cori was shaking in Munkustrap's arms. Munkustrap slowly laid Cori back out on the blanket, making sure he wasn't in any pain.

"Stop stalling," Macavity's voice drawled from the corner. Munkustrap slowly rubbed Cori's leg.

"Forgive me, Cori, Bast forgive me," Munkustrap murmured, his paws shaking as he moved Cori's legs. Cori gave a shaky breath. Munkustrap was pushed away from Cori.

"Good boy…you were going to do as I asked," Macavity smirked. Munkustrap put his head in his paws, making fists against the side of his head. Munkustrap was pulled out of the room, leaving Cori on the floor, staring at the roof. Cori gave a long sigh before closing his eyes, allowing unconsciousness to take him.

Munkustrap sobbed softly as he sat in his cell. He missed Mistoffelees…bast, he needed the small Tux right now, to tell him he was going to be okay, to tell him…to tell him what he had about to do to Cori was the right thing, to stop Macavity tormenting the poor Mystic. Munkustrap gave a weak smile as an image of the smiling and laughing Tux appeared in his mind. Munkustrap closed his eyes, leaning back as he thought of Misto.

A memory appeared…when Misto had…sort of flirted with Munkustrap, told Munkustrap he wanted him. Misto had been dancing and singing a song. Munkustrap smiled, remembering the song Misto had sung.

_(Jai ho, Jai ho)  
I got shivers when you touch that way  
I'll make you hot, get all you got  
I'll make you wanna say  
(Jai ho, Jai ho)_

I got fever runnin' like a fire  
For you I will go all the way  
I'm gonna take you higher  
(Jai ho)

I keep it steady 'cause steady that's how I do it  
(Jai ho)  
This beat is heavy so heavy you gonna feel it

(Jai ho)  
You are the reason that I breathe  
(Jai ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe  
(Jai ho)  
You are my destiny, Jai ho

(Jai ho)  
No, there is nothin' that can stop us  
(Jai ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us  
(Jai ho)  
So come and dance with me, Jai ho

Catch me, catch me, catch me  
C'mon catch me, I want you now  
I know you can save me  
Come and save me, I need you now

I am yours forever, yes forever I will follow  
Any way and any day, never gonna let go  
(Jai ho, Jai ho)

Escape away I'll take you to a place  
This fantasy of you and me  
I'll never lose the chance  
(Jai ho, Jai ho)

I can feel you rushin' through my veins  
[ From: . ]  
There's an ocean in my heart  
I will never be the same  
(Jai ho)

Just keep it burnin', yeah baby just keep it comin'  
(Jai ho)  
You're gonna find out, baby I'm one in a million

(Jai ho)  
You are the reason that I breathe  
(Jai ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe  
(Jai ho)  
You are my destiny, Jai ho

(Jai ho)  
No, there is nothin' that can stop us  
(Jai ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us  
(Jai ho)  
So come and dance with me, Jai ho

Catch me, catch me, catch me  
C'mon catch me, I want you now  
I know you can save me  
Come and save me, I need you now

I am yours forever, yes forever I will follow  
Any way on any day, never gonna let go  
(Jai ho, Jai ho)

(Jai ho)  
I need you, gonna make it  
(Jai ho)  
I'm ready, so take it

(Jai ho)  
You are the reason that I breathe  
(Jai ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe  
(Jai ho)  
You are my destiny, Jai ho

(Jai ho)  
No, there is nothin' that can stop us  
(Jai ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us  
(Jai ho)  
So come and dance with me, Jai ho  
You and me, it's destiny

(Jai ho)  
Baila, baila  
Baila, baila  
(Jai ho)  
Baila, baila  
(Jai ho)

It wasn't exactly the most innocent of songs and it had made Misto blush heavily, but Munkustrap had got the message. Munkustrap chuckled and opened his eyes.

He wondered how his new tomfriend was going.

Eva struggled under her father's tight and painful paws, trying to get loose.

"Eva!"

"Tugger!" Eva cried out. Her father struck her again.

"Hey, let go of her!" Eva looked to the side and saw Tugger running towards her. Eva gave a choked noise when a claw was rested against her throat.

"Come any closer and I'll slit her throat open, I swear I will," Her father hissed. Tugger skidded to a halt, Alonzo and Admetus behind him, looking shocked.

"What happened to Linea?" Her father demanded to know.

"She slit 'er own throat," Mungojerrie called out, growling as he came to stand beside the trio of Toms.

"As if she did such a thing!"

"She did, Dad, she did!" Eva sobbed. "She…she knew she had nothing, so she killed herself!"

"Liar!" Eva closed her eyes as her father raised his claw, ready to end her. Eva's eyes shot open when she heard a yelp. Her father was hopping around, grabbing his foot…which was smoking slightly.

"Get the hell away from her!"

"Misto?" Tugger's voice questioned, sounding weak. Eva's father snarled at the small Tux. Misto shot another lightening bolt at him, making him leap back. Misto stalked towards Eva's father, his face dark and angry.

"Get away and don't you dare come back!" Misto snarled.

"Don't you dare order me about, kit!" Eva's father snarled. Misto's face went even stormier. Misto threw another lightening bolt at him, this time hitting Eva's father's side.

"Don't call me a kit, don't you dare call me a kit!"

"Misto," Tugger said again weakly, slightly scared at the young Tom's anger.

"Now, you're going to get the hell out and never come back, you will never go near Eva or any of us ever again!" Misto growled, shooting another lightening bolt at the ground, near his foot.

"Why should I be scared of you?"

"Because my heart's aching and I'm pissed off, and you really, you really do not want to mess with me," Misto snarled. Eva's father looked at Misto before looking at Eva once more before turning and running off. The Jellicles watched shocked as Misto turned away and stalked back to his den. One thought ran through all of their heads.

That was scary as hell.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

What did you think of pissed off Misto? I'll try update this tomorrow…but I'm out of ideas for this for now…but if I don't update this, I'll upload the first chap to my new story…Munk/Mac with a mean Old Deuteronomy :D

Song is Jai Ho by the Pussy cat dolls…weird, I know…but I am weird so :D

Thanks to those who reviewed…hopefully this chapter wasn't as melodramatic :P

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	19. Facing death

Pouncival watched as Macavity fell onto the mattress, giving a large yawn before he fell into a dead sleep. Pouncival crept towards him, claws out. He could kill him right now and save everyone…he could kill him. Pouncival raised his claw but found himself unable to bring it down. Even though he hated Macavity, he couldn't kill the Tom that raised him. Pouncival shook his head, grabbing the key to Munkus's and Cori's cells before darting out the room, killing the guard on the way past.

Pouncival slowly crept through the hallways of the lair, the stone cold against his feet. Pouncival crouched and leapt on the guard, quickly cutting his throat. Pouncival watched as the guard dropped dead outside the door. Pouncival sighed and opened the door, quickly moving in. He dropped beside Munkustrap, grabbing the key he had swiped from Macavity and quickly undoing the chains around Munkustrap's ankles. Munkustrap startled awake.

"What…?"

"Shh!" Pouncival hissed quickly. Munkustrap blinked.

"I-I can't take seeing you and Cori hurt anymore, I can't do this…I'm getting us out of here,"

"Where's your guard?" Munkustrap slurred, a little feverish.

"Tyrus is unconscious," Pouncival muttered, finally managing to undo the chains from around Munkustrap's ankles.

"Come on!" Pouncival said, yanking Munkustrap up. Munkustrap stumbled slightly before righting up and he quickly followed the young Tom. They passed under a dim light and Munkustrap caught sight of something red and wet on Pouncival's paws.

"Pounce…is…is that blood?" Munkustrap asked quietly as they moved towards Coricopat's cell.

"Yes…I had to get rid of the guard in front of my room and in front of yours," Pouncival said. Munkustrap sighed but followed him. Pouncival leapt onto the guard in front of Cori's room, digging his claws deep into his neck. Munkustrap winced, leaning against the wall as he watched the guard drop dead. Pouncival quickly unlocked the door and opened it. Munkustrap moved with Pouncival inside the room. Munkustrap quickly went to Cori's side, waking the abused Tom. Cori's gold eyes opened part way, and looked at Munkustrap.

"Let's get you out of here," Munkus murmured, pulling the calico into his arms and quickly following after Pouncival.

"We're almost there, we're almost there!" Pouncival panted, running ahead. Pouncival skidded to a stop, leaping on a hench-cat that came from the hallway to the right. Pouncival quickly disposed of him.

"Keep going," Pouncival told them. Munkustrap ran ahead with Cori in his arms. Pouncival quickly took after him.

They reached the door, it was just in sight.

Pouncival felt air displaced to his left before he was tackled harshly against the floor. Munkustrap stopped and turned, finding Pouncival no longer behind him, but under Macavity instead.

"Run!" Pouncival screamed at them. "Just run, get Cori out of here!" Munkustrap hesitated.

"RUN!" Pouncival screamed as Macavity yelled orders to his hench-cats. "Please, Munkus, run!" Munkustrap looked at him, silently vowing to return once he got Cori safe. Munkustrap ran from the lair, Pouncival's pained scream echoing after him.

Munkustrap ran through the streets, tears slipping down his cheeks as he thought of the young Tom left behind. He looked down at Cori and saw he was unconscious in his arms, his face pale.

Munkustrap headed towards the yard, he needed to get Cori there quick before he could go after Pouncival.

Pouncival yelped as a foot connected with his stomach. He quickly curled into a ball, trying to protect himself.

"Pouncival, Pouncival, Pouncival," Macavity's voice hissed. Pouncival coughed weakly, curling up tighter.

"You are going to pay, kitten, you are going to pay!" Pouncival curled himself up tighter, preparing himself for the onslaught of kicks, bites, claws and punches.

Munkustrap ran into the yard.

"Help!" Munkustrap cried out. There was sudden movement. Munkustrap blinked, seeing Skimbleshanks in front of him.

"Plato, take Cori to Jenny, quickly!" Skimble yelled, pulling Cori from his arms and putting him into Plato's. Plato ran off.

"Munk!" Munkustrap turned around to have a small Tux leap into his arms, kissing him furiously.

"Misto," Munkustrap whispered, holding Misto tightly.

"Skimble…we need to go back, Pounce…he's in trouble," Munkustrap wheezed.

"Munk, you stay behind,"

"No, I'm getting him back…I left him there because he told me to run," Munkustrap whispered. Skimble nodded and ran to gather the others. Munkustrap looked at Misto. Misto's eyes were shining with tears.

"I've missed you, missed you so much!" Misto gave a small sob. Munkustrap held him closer, kissing his head.

"I missed you too," Munkustrap whispered. "I missed you heaps,"

"Munkus…we're ready," Skimble's voice suddenly said. Munkustrap looked around. Alonzo, Plato, Admetus, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Bombalurina, Tumblebrutus, Skimble and Tugger were standing there.

"Let's go," Munkustrap kissed Misto, setting him down. Misto grabbed Munkustrap's paw before they all ran back to Macavity's lair, planning to bring home one of their own.

Pouncival gave a hoarse cry as Tyrus's claws sunk into his sides, cutting into flesh and causing warm blood to flow out from his sides, staining his stomach as Pouncival quickly tried to roll away.

"That will teach you to mess with me, you brat!" Tyrus snarled, clawing Pouncival's stomach and back, making him give a hoarse cry. Tyrus kicked Pouncival. Pouncival cried out.

"Enough, Tyrus…I've had enough of him," Macavity's voice snarled. Pouncival was killed onto his back.

His vision was blurry, the pain was numbing.

Pouncival gave a rough sob.

He was going to die, he knew it…Pouncival blinked, looking up as Macavity's face appeared in his vision. Macavity tilted his head, looking at Pouncival.

"How do you feel you're about to die?" Macavity asked. "Should I kill you slowly or kill you quick?"

Pouncival just grinned, laughing. He didn't care anymore…his friends were safe, they were safe and that's all that mattered.

Macavity knelt down, looking Pouncival up and down. Blood stained the majority of Pouncival's fur, the creamy white colour no longer visible. Even some of the brown patches were now a rusty red colour.

"So long, kitten," Macavity murmured, rubbing Pouncival's cheek. Pouncival just grinned, his half aware eyes finding Macavity. Macavity placed his paw on the side of Pouncival's throat, letting his claws inch out. Macavity stared at the young Tom before he slowly began drawing his claws across Pouncival's throat. Pouncival made a choked noise as his throat was slowly cut into.

Pouncival could feel his throat being cut into, feel himself slipping into the void of darkness.

Suddenly, there was a bang and shouts before the claws were ripped away from his throat.

Pouncival dimly felt himself being lifted into arms.

"You're going to be okay…you're going to be okay!"

"D-Dad," Pouncival whispered as he heard Skimble's voice trying to reassure him.

"I've got you, son, I've got you!" Pouncival blacked out.

The Jellicles sat in the yard, a silence falling thick around them as they stared aimlessly.

It had been a week since they had burst into Macavity's lair, finding him about to kill the already bloodied and battered Pouncival.

Now…now…

Munkustrap looked at Misto, who was asleep in his arms. Misto had refused to leave his side.

"Hey, Munk," Munkustrap looked up at Tugger.

"Where's Eva?" Munkustrap asked, surprised to see them apart.

"She's talking to the girls," Tugger smirked before sighing.

"Any news?" Tugger asked. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Cori's by his side, seeing as he's not allowed to leave the infirmary yet…" Munkustrap trailed off.

"Poor kitten," Tugger sighed sadly. Munkustrap nodded, rubbing away tears.

"Where did Macavity go?" Tugger asked.

"He ran, like always," Munkustrap said bitterly. Tugger growled under his breath.

It wasn't fair…it wasn't…

"Munkus!" Tantomile's voice suddenly rang out across the yard. Munkustrap quickly woke up Misto and they ran to the infirmary and entered, hearing the chattering of the Jellicles as they entered.

"He's awake," Cori smiled wearily, looking up at them. Munkustrap and Misto looked at Pouncival as his green eyes found them. Jenny and Skimble were crying happily in the corner. Tumble was beaming, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Their family was whole once again.

_End_

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Done! Finally! Sorry if that ending was lame but…it was all I had left for this, sorry!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
